


Half something half nothing

by lovesongof



Series: Half something half nothing [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesongof/pseuds/lovesongof
Summary: “从没什么更好的选择，Brad.”





	Half something half nothing

**Author's Note:**

> 送给亲爱的午餐搭档阿J的生日礼物~  
> 警告：请勿带入真人，此文跟一切真人无关。带入真人会非常尬。  
> 这篇包括番外都是剧版GK的平行宇宙。  
> 想写一个关于我自己认知里的海陆的故事，所以不仅仅有B-2。  
> 佛系看文，佛系看文。

“Brad.”  
他被晃醒了，睁开眼，Lt. Nate Fick正站在悍马窗前看着他。热辣的阳光透过迷彩伪装网照在Lt.Fick的脸上，他的眼睛明亮的不可思议。  
“我们该出发了，”Nate伸出手拍了拍他的后颈，“真高兴你是我的领队。”  
“谢谢你，长官。”他微笑着握紧M4，枪管冷得刺骨。  
“长官！！”  
Brad猛的睁开眼。抓在手里的绞索钳冰冷无比，混着手心的冷汗，涌起一股刺鼻的味道。  
他坐起来，Rudy蹲在五步开外的地方，从树枝的缝隙里向天空望去。  
夜空泛着浓重的铁锈色，厚重的云层凹凸不平，像是许多深浅不一半干未干的血块。  
他走到Rudy身旁，比预计醒来的时间早了一个多小时，Rudy抓起身边的背囊，拨开树枝，跟着他一同向外走去。

 

Brad仔细观察着三层铁丝网，有一丝蓝色的电流从中一闪而过。Rudy打开简易装置把第四张绞索钳张开架起来，慢慢的靠近对准网孔。  
他们趴在十米外的斜坡上，抓住绝缘线撤平扩张架，加厚的弹簧瞬间回压，金属与电网相接，火星飞溅，绞索钳被炸的不停的向外弹动，蓝色的电光飞快四散，远处的电箱像被凶狠的鞭打，一阵噼啪作响，停止了运转。  
Rudy向铁网投掷了两块微型通电粘接器，再次通电的铁网不停的震颤着，第一层铁网与绞索钳相接的四个接口处崩断了，第二层铁网撑不住绞索钳的重量崩开一道缺口，连带着前面的铁网向地上砸去。  
Brad将绞索钳砸向第三层铁网跟着一脚踹上去，最后一层铁网轰然倒地。  
他们从缺口中钻入，来到铁网的另一面，快速穿过毫无隐蔽物的空旷地带一头扎进一公里外的树林。  
Brad向后望了一眼，七分钟，没有任何追捕的迹象，他们刚刚通过了这条东西绵延二百一十公里，还在不断延长的分界线中最薄弱的地方。

 

Brad趴在山崖边缘观察路线，Rudy在他身后睡着了，八天里Rudy第一次睡觉超过两个小时。  
Brad趴在那里直到Rudy醒来。  
他们继续向北推进。  
进入森林的第四天，行进五十公里。  
Brad隐蔽在树后观察不远处的空地，左边有一大片树枝挡住了视线。左后方的Rudy向他打了个手势示意他那里也被遮挡了。  
Brad抽出背囊里的砍刀接近空地边缘。  
当他走近那一大片树枝时，斜向的树枝晃动了一下直冲着眼睛横扫过来，Brad一刀将树枝劈断，断枝大幅度地晃动着，一个黑乎乎的东西飘落在地上，Brad弯下腰准备检查，被后边赶过来的Rudy抓住了背包。Brad点了点头示意自己安全，站在原地挑开那块软趴趴的不明物体，露出另一面。  
一块破碎的海陆的迷彩。上面模糊印着的USMC被撕断了。  
Rudy竖起砍刀，小心的拍在树枝上，整棵树抖了抖，没有任何东西再掉下来。  
他们谨慎得转过这一丛树枝，站在林中空地的边缘，一棵倒下的树干显露出来，上面长满了绿色的苔藓。这根朽木横在空地的东北方紧挨着它背后的森林，像一道门槛。  
Brad在空地中央挖了个一掌深的坑，用几块石头垫底，Rudy抱来一小堆相对干燥的枯枝点燃，他们坐下，把那块迷彩扔进火堆里，看着它在火焰里扭曲紧缩烧成灰末，他们又待了一会儿，直到这些树枝燃尽。他们跨过那根朽木，再次进入树木的领地。  
森林的夜晚潮湿寒冷，Brad坐在树下背靠着树干，背包挂在离地面两米多高的树杈上。  
撒在旁边的硫磺的臭味掺着湿气无法扩散，一团团围在身旁，非常呛眼。  
Rudy坐在相邻的树枝上，一根塞了硫磺的削尖的树枝的插在上方的树叶里。  
再多的防潮垫垫在地上也并不能阻止潮气，Brad感觉到水汽一点点渗透了衣服，水雾正在将他淹没，顺着气管沿着血管一点点将他冻僵。  
他想起在贝洛林受罚的那些夜晚。  
因为记者发表在滚石杂志上的文章，他们回国后直接被拉到帕里斯扔进贝洛林两周，又被送回新兵训练营接受十三周重造训练。直到重返伊拉克的任务指令抵达之前他们刚有了十天封闭休假。不得离队，不得离开基地，或者提交申请，十天之内即可退役。  
十天之后，新二排重返战场。  
当他在拜杜什的街头看到其中一栋民居拐角的女人时有一丝莫名的别扭，那个穿黑纱的女人低着头，用一根树棍翻着破碎的瓦砾，悍马驶过她的身边，Brad将要移开视线的瞬间那个女人抬起眼睛，刻意的看了他一眼，接着低下头，她的动作明显放慢了。后座的新兵也看到了，小菜鸟不安的动了动踢到了他的椅背，但是没有说话。  
排里原地休息时他靠在车上一边闲聊一边观察那个女人。  
她已经向后退了一些，只能隐约看到头部。她再次向车队瞥过来，扫到Brad时将面纱往下拽了一些，露出一双眼睛。  
Brad直起身从车上拿了卷纸，路过Rudy的悍马时他跟了上来。  
他们一同走过拐角，Rudy立刻举枪对准了那个女人，她举起双手往后退了几步。  
“是我，Eric。”  
他把面纱扯到下巴露出整张脸，“Lt.和Pappy失踪了。”  
Brad很难不去想Eric到底违反了多少条军法。Eric回国当天即被海陆开除了，现在他飞了大半个地球跑到伊拉克，等在保密行进路线上接触自己的前队友告知他们长官和队友失踪的消息。  
他做的甚至比这更多。  
Fick上尉欢送会的第二天，师部用四辆巴士送走了师里所有退役的军士，Fick上尉和Pappy在一辆车东北向行驶的巴士上。这辆巴士定于星期五三点半到达南森林边缘的兰伯顿，休息一整天之后继续沿着95号公路穿过北森林到达华盛顿。  
Eric于星期四等在兰伯顿。他一直等到星期六中午，这辆巴士毫无踪影。  
他沿着95号公路向南找，距兰伯顿八十七公里外的森林里边上发现了一些不甚明显的轮胎痕迹和少量的玻璃碎片。  
他在离公路五公里远的森林里找到了那辆巴士的残骸，巴士翻倒在地，周围没有行驶痕迹，外壳上有大量剐蹭痕迹，没有弹孔或是爆炸印记，车内全是血迹还有一些制服碎片，但是一具尸体也没有。  
整车26名海陆军士全部失踪。  
“我装作目击者给师里打电话，直到我出发也没有任何一丁点消息，不久之前我的朋友Bob找我去做私人安保，他说有传言南北卡州差不多在我们回国的一个月前爆发过瘟疫，罕见高热手脚溃烂皮肤化脓类似的症状，州政府清理过一次，但是最近几个市区骚乱更严重了，富佬们都在雇保镖。”  
Eric塞给他俩一人一大盒物品，说的更快了，“Bob有个线人在军方药物研究所做跟踪药理实验，它可以有效辅助预防，副作用会低烧和幻视，持续时间一周左右不超过两周，人体实验没有过敏现象。”  
“三周前我注射了，轻微发热轻微幻视。跟踪表上最严重的一例不良反应是持续低烧四天，两星期内幻视严重无法辨别现实。”  
“我要道歉，我越界了。”他看起来疲惫不堪，“我拜访了你们的家人，能找到的我都去了。他们看起来都还好，我留下药只是以防万一。”  
“你们该回去了。”  
Brad在余下的任务期间里日渐少眠，他难以理清这些事情的关系，Rudy也一样。  
但他们不是最明显的，日渐加重的任务使每个人都一团糟。  
而Ray在某种程度上敏锐到尖刻。  
“你他妈看起来就像被坦克碾了十个来回Brad，”连续41个小时的无眠和大量功能饮料让Ray的聒噪达到了顶峰，“或者有五百只大象排着队踩过了你的胸膛踩碎了你的心脏。我在想那到底是个什么感受。”他把夜视镜掰起来继续开车，“我真他妈的不敢相信，夜视仪居然还是操他妈的看不清路，认真的？！看在这么多狗屎的份儿上我他妈真应该跟着一起退役。”他锤了方向盘一拳又把夜视镜掰下来，“来，告诉你的老伙计(old pal)RayRay，没有什么是谈话不能解决的，一次不行那就两次。”  
Brad没有说话。  
“哦，别这样Brad，”Ray用假声继续聒噪他，“爸爸生气了需要我打电话给妈妈嘛？我们可以给Lt.打电话的你知”  
“闭嘴Ray.”Brad一句话也说不出来，于是他只能尽力憋出最短的句子，听上去像是被人掐断了气，他不想说话并且由衷的期望Ray不要跟他说话。奇迹般的Ray闭上了嘴，并在剩下的任何时间里再没提过他们的前排长和退役的事情。

 

森林进入凌晨时Brad开始冷的发抖了，面颊上鼻腔里全是潮湿的水珠，越进入森林中央他们点火的次数越少，火光过于明显，木头也过于潮湿难以点燃。  
南森林里的树木含水量丰富，富有韧劲，很难听到任何踩断树枝或枯木的脆响，危险会来的毫无预警。  
他用鱼线和树杈搭建了一个类似蛛网的简易装置，坐在末端注意是否有异动。  
他觉察到极轻微的衣物摩擦声，Rudy从树上迅速爬下来，蹲在他面前指了指自己的眼睛，一根手指敲在手背上。Brad并拢五指斜向扫了一次，Rudy摇头，掌心向下比到太阳穴的位置，指了指树上。接着Brad听到了。  
摩擦声，他的六点方向传来了毫无掩饰的摩擦声，距离并不接近，他按住Rudy的肩膀示意他听到了Rudy模糊察觉到的东西。  
一种奇怪的摩擦声响，像是钝片刮擦着地面拖着行走，时不时的撞上地面凸起的树根，这并不是动物的脚步声或爬行声，硫磺的味道会驱赶大部分爬行生物，其他动物并不会如此笨拙。  
Brad探出头去观察，黑夜和雾气如同一张毯子将视线裹得严严实实，他极其勉强的看到一团黑影，接着嘭的一声。  
那个不明生物撞上了一棵树，又是嘭的一声，树木发出了令人牙酸的咯吱音，再次发出嘭声。Brad皱紧眉头，他听到了第二个摩擦声，这个摩擦声与之前的类似但是更大更重，它的声音几乎盖过了连续不断的嘭声而且它越来越近，Brad推了推Rudy，Rudy慢慢的绕到树的另一边隐蔽，Brad缓缓的向后撤，直到完全藏在树后，那团黑影越来越明显，直到它从两米外的地方挪过，伴着一种老旧风箱的呼噜声，Brad看到那是一个十分类人的生物。  
它慢慢的挪远了，撞在树上的生物终于在响亮的劈裂声中停止了撞树的行为，摩擦声渐渐听不到了。  
两个不明生物消失在黑暗里。  
Brad看着它消失的方向从心底直蹿起一股寒意，他希望Rudy没有看清刚才的一切，但是Rudy突然隔着湿透的衣服攥紧了他的手臂。  
当森林里的光线终于泛白时他们首先看到了那棵摇摇欲坠的小树。它从半腰裂开了，劈出的树干被树皮拽着，顶端的树叶丛挂在另一棵树上勉强支撑。  
他们跨过被蹭的乱七八糟的苔藓地向那棵树靠近，断口的上方有一些黑色的东西，黏稠的挂在树皮上，离得近了可以闻到腐臭里夹杂的血腥气，树根周围踩踏拖拽的痕迹呈东西斜向一路往远处延伸。  
Rudy站在身旁等待他的决定，他朝Rudy点点头，没有追踪那些痕迹，继续朝北边的森林行进。

 

Brad比照了一下地图，理论上他们已经穿过了半个南森林，距目的地还有六十公里。Brad往上耸了耸背包继续向前走，他们需要赶在光线彻底暗下来之前走完今日最后的两公里。　　  
包里的对讲机位置不太对硌着他的后背，随着步伐一下一下拍在腰上，他把右手垫在后边，没有停下脚步。  
他们尽力维持每天十二公里左右的速度行进。近日接连的暴雨使得维持这种日常更加艰难。Brad把匕首扎在树干上借力登上斜坡，回头拽了Rudy一把，他们继续向上攀登，在夜晚暴雨来临之前走出低洼地带。  
南森林的潮湿十分著名。它所在的南卡州紧挨大西洋，纬度较低，亚热带季风性气候，常年被大西洋丰沛的水汽包裹，每年四至九月温暖的季风裹挟大量水汽从海洋上空顺势一直推过整个南卡州，抵达位于西北方的南森林并盘踞在森林上空，这五个月森林月均降雨量超过1500毫米。  
夜晚的暴雨如期而至，进入森林十四天，迎接第十一场暴雨。  
他们坐在树下的石头上啃压缩饼干，帐篷包住背包，水壶放在脚边接水。  
雨水从挖成的排水沟里急速冲下，Brad有点好奇森林的小型动物到底是如何在这种环境下生存的，这种水量足能淹死一个连。  
他和Rudy大概已经霉变了，好消息是每天洗三次冷水澡，他们干净的焕然一新。  
问题是他们低烧了四五天。Brad发现自己发烧的时候是第九天的黄昏。他正一屁股坐在帐篷卷上检查背包里的东西。封好的对讲机，电池，手电筒，硫磺，食物，药物，都是干燥的没有泛潮，砍刀和匕首也挺过了考验没有生锈的迹象，背包几乎是干燥的。很好，看起来目前含水量最大的是他本人。他把背包重新压实整理好，从屁股底下抽出帐篷卷抖开，把背包严严实实的捆紧，站起来，然后被突如其来的眩晕击中了。  
一股恶心直从胃底翻上来，他抓住身旁的树干开始发抖，耳朵里尽是血液的轰鸣声，他尽可能的安静不发出丝毫的声响，Rudy还在临近的树边检查他的背包。  
他缓过劲的时候感觉像过了二十分钟，他看了看Rudy依然在仔细翻检物品，他知道也许只过了一分钟。Brad慢慢移动脚步，竭力掩饰颤抖，他几乎抬不起自己的腿。当他最终把背包挂好，只能撑着树慢慢地坐在地上，树干挡住了他的视线意味着Rudy也看不到他，他感觉不到冷了，他现在温暖的如同置身沙漠。  
凌晨时分他突然醒过来，发现Rudy湿透了的防潮垫垫在自己位置下面，Rudy选择了他面前的那棵树坐在树杈上，看上去也睡着了。  
他知道自己还在发烧，太温暖了，他的衣服仿佛被分成了两层，内层潮湿暖融，外层冰凉寒冷，他摸了摸外衣有种可以拧出冰水的错觉。  
Brad站起来活动手脚，他没有那么虚弱了，只是有点脱力。  
这有点像他刚打完针的那一周。  
发烧，不定时加剧的头痛，耳边轰鸣，有时候是炮弹声有时候是M19的连发声，有的时候仅是单纯的尖利的耳鸣，幻视越来越严重，他分不清到底在哪儿，阿富汗科威特伊拉克还是别的什么地方，有时候他好像在彭德尔顿基地，有时候像是回了家。他几乎无法入睡，也许他根本没醒，他也分不清梦境和现实，一切都是如此逼真又要命的不真实。但他确实记得他最后一个梦，因为隔天他清醒过来的时候一切症状都消失了，而梦到的人已经失踪94天。  
Rudy从第十天夜里开始发烧。被Brad发现以后接受了他的外衣，把自己的衣服换给他。自此之后他们每两个小时互换一次外套。

 

连续四天吃下的药物没有帮助他们退烧。暴雨顺着树叶浇在他们身上，快速带走身上的热量。Brad还撑得住，他很担心Rudy，照这样下去，低烧很快会变为高烧，他们根本走不出这片森林。  
他选择斜穿南森林的时候就已经做好了要把自己搭进去的准备，但绝不包括也把Rudy搭进去，他永远做不了这种准备。  
他把背包上缠绕的帐篷解开撑在树枝上挡住暴雨，把自己湿了的背包拆开拿出绝大部分东西塞进Rudy的背包，只把防潮垫留下，用匕首把背包底部划透，两侧划开两个洞，直接套在Rudy身上，并把防潮垫也塞到背包带的空档里系结实，Rudy十分无奈的看着他，认命的把胳膊从洞里伸出去，穿上了这件“夹克”。  
Brad坐在Rudy旁边继续放哨，Rudy似乎感觉好些了，不再冷的打颤，慢慢睡着了。  
暴雨一直下到第十五天清晨，Brad叫醒Rudy他们继续赶路，他们每小时交替背包。第十六天改成Brad背两小时Rudy背一小时，一直到第十九天，他们距离目的地理论上还有最后的十二公里。暴雨似乎终于决定中场休息，一直阴天到入夜。  
他们把帐篷垫在地上，将鼓鼓囊囊的背包放在一边，他们谁也没有力气举起二十七公斤的背包将它挂在树上。  
除去上次的偶遇，他们再没遇到过任何不明生物。越深入森林就越寂静，没有飞鸟鸣叫没有快速奔跑一闪而过的动物，最重要的是，Brad知道一切线索都已经被毁掉。他竭力不去想这个事实，但是已经到了该面对它的时候。  
而他不太想面对。  
他可以接受很多事情，但在这件事上唯独不能接受的结果只有一种。  
他曾寄希望于师里，于NCIS，他们本应去搜寻去调查。他回国之后等了五天，与此同时他一直担心的Eric自从上次在伊拉克的秘密见面之后，再也没有任何消息。  
他翻出Eric留下的纸条，按照上面的号码打过去，电话很快接通了。  
接电话的人是Bob，一开始他只说Eric不方便接电话，在得知他的姓名之后Bob压低声音告诉他Eric从伊拉克回国之后就失踪了，再没人听到关于他的任何消息，他交待Bob如果自己出事只告诉Brad Colbert一个人，别的什么也没说。  
Brad挂断电话，跟营里请了两个月的休假。  
他到最近的机车店买了一辆机车，直奔Eric住在乔治亚州的家，毫无线索。  
他在返回南卡州的路上一辆汽车从他身边驶过，车里收音机声量很大，合着夜晚的风灌进他的耳朵。  
“……关于日前震惊全美的海陆队员死亡案，Mattis上将在记者会上说道，'这种针对军队的恐怖袭击行为是不可饶恕，必须被惩罚的。我向公众和家属保证我们全力追捕凶手，我们会将他们绳之以法，并且我们会加派更多的部队前往伊拉克……' ”  
那辆汽车加速开远了，Brad捏紧刹车猛的停在路边，愤怒让他整个胸腔都着了火，他大口吸气，忍不住的恶心。  
按照规定，现役人员失踪时间超过90天，退役人员失踪时间超过100天即被官方划定为假设死亡。这26名海陆失踪了87天，他们依然是失踪不是死亡，字面意义上的没有“死亡”。去他妈的恐怖袭击，去他妈的增兵理由。Brad突然明白，不会有搜寻也不会有调查，他之前在帕里斯看到的NCIS很可能也只是走个过场，加上Eric，27名海陆被他们誓死效忠的对象抛弃了。  
但是那个年长探员的眼神，他看着自己的眼神。  
Brad骑上机车加大油门，沿着95号公路一路直奔艾肯，他在NCIS艾肯分部门外的一条林荫小路上一直待到天空微微泛白，主干道上响起轮胎碾压的声音，一辆蓝色的沃尔沃停在一米开外的地方，车窗开了一条缝，是那天在帕里斯基地的探员之一。  
探员看了看后视镜自言自语，“我好像把东西忘在林肯大道34号的家里了。”然后他开进了分部的大门。  
Brad把机车停在林肯大道的街尾，凌晨四点五十分，他走向34号，唯一一栋对面没有房子的二层小楼，白色的前门开着，他站在门廊上犹豫了一下，敲了敲前门，一个头发花白的男人从地下室正往上走，看见他站在门口歪了歪头返回地下室。  
Brad跟着他进了地下室，直走到底他看见了一架倒扣着还没完工的龙骨，男人坐在龙骨旁边，湛蓝的眼睛直盯着他，没有说话。  
一模一样的眼神。几天前在帕里斯Brad看到五个NCIS的探员进了教父的办公室，三个时候后他们走出来，为首的黑人探员继续跟教父说话，这个男人看到了站在营地宿舍门口的他，两个人远远的对视了一会儿，直到他们乘着直升机离开营地。  
“Sgt.Brad Colbert.”年长的男人叫出他的名字，声音很轻。  
“长官。”他绷紧了身体回答。  
“他们叫你'Iceman'。”他的语调堪称温和但有某种奇怪的特质暗藏其中，只是正常的交流，却让人十分紧张。  
“是的，长官。”  
“你为什么来这儿。”  
“我有27名同伴仍然失踪，长官。”  
“正式来讲，他们已经死亡了。”年长的男人看着Brad又像是透过他看到了别的什么人，突然露出一个冷笑。  
“我没看到证据，长官。”  
“没有证据什么都没有，你怎么办？你去找，怎么找？你有多少时间？休假完了然后呢？你不打算退役不是么？”  
Brad看着那双蓝眼睛，积攒的情绪都压在喉咙里，“证据不会自己隐藏，长官。只要有行动就有痕迹，即使他们都死了尸体都没有也会留下痕迹，我会找到答案，然后我会把他们都找回来。”  
“无论谁做了这些他们都不会让你轻易找到任何线索，”男人眯起眼睛，他声音变得有些重，“你知道宣布他们死亡以后一切可能有的应该有的搜寻和调查都已经结束了吧？”  
“是的，长官。我知道。”  
年长的男人摸了摸旁边的龙骨，站起来，“别愤怒的太早，Devil dog，留着这股愤怒，它很有用。”  
“你刚才说27个人，”他走到Brad身边，微微眯起眼睛，“是谁？”  
“Eric Kocher，长官。”  
“Gibbs。”年长的男人递给他一小叠报纸，“我会留意他的消息。去买个一次性手机，打这个号码，打一次挂断，等我联络你。另外看着点你的背后，中士。”  
Brad把报纸收进怀里，他迟疑了一下，“长官，Gibbs，你会付出什么代价？”  
Gibbs只是笑了笑，“海陆照顾自己人。（marine take care of our own）”  
Brad冲他行了个礼，Gibbs点点头把他送到楼梯半腰，让Brad自己出了前门。

 

Brad怀疑自己可能烧幻听了。  
他听见了交谈声，声音不大，听起来有些耳熟。  
他向Rudy打了个放向指了指耳朵，两个人猫着腰散开朝声音源包抄过去。  
Brad拨开一点眼前的树枝，天色已经暗了，模糊看见两个人影，其中一个人带着六角帽（boonie），一边踢地上的树枝一边抱怨:“……操他的希伯来人，操他，二十天了没一点消息……”  
Brad瞬间笑出来，从树后面慢慢走出，摊开双手，对那两个冲他举枪的人说:“Ray,Poke.”  
“哦操你的Brad，”Ray翻了个巨大的白眼，快步走到他身边，“你嗓子哑的听起来活像刚给人口了一次。”  
Brad强打起精神回他，“已经开始怀念二十天的寂静了。”  
“你闻起来像个屎洞。”Ray皱起脸，“你和Rudy都干嘛了嗓子哑成这样。”  
“发烧。”Rudy坐在一块石头上哑着嗓子回答，“Brad烧的更厉害。”  
“伙计(dawg)，”Poke打开头灯往自己背包里翻药，“你俩压根不应该不打招呼就走人。看你俩把自己搞得一团屎。”  
“Poke灭掉灯(kill the light)。”Brad卸了背包坐在地下，喘着气说。他突然开始窒息了。  
“啥？”Poke没反应过来。  
“灭灯，”Ray蹲在旁边晃悠他“Brad，嘿伙计，Brad，Brad！”  
Brad眼前发黑只听到Ray在大叫然后他就沉入黑暗之中。

 

热，他背后热的像被火烤，浑身都被汗湿透了。他躺在没有伪装网遮盖的沙子上了？  
Brad睁开眼眼前一排陆战靴，接着有个模糊的人影挡在他的眼前，“伙计(dude)，你总算醒了。”  
Poke拉了他一把，Ray拿过旁边的水壶递给他，“窒息？认真的？哦友情提示，没人给你做人工呼吸，你知道为什么吗？你突然跟僵尸一样弹起来喘气而且你还是毫无意识的。如果当时不那么紧急，我大概已经笑场了。啊等等，我刚才笑过了。”  
Brad翻了个白眼。  
Poke摇头跟着笑起来，“你们这些白人傻蛋，个人英雄主义爱好者。”  
Brad扭头去看在火堆另一边睡觉的Rudy，低声说，“抱歉。”  
“Brad你知道你突然扔给我们那么一大堆信息又一言不发的消失给我造成了多大的心理阴影嘛，”Ray摇头，“尤其当我发现Rudy也不见了的时候。你扔下了你的老伙计，Brad，我很WHAT THE FUCK？！”他突然跳起来瞪着前方，“那他妈是什么东西？”  
Brad看见了那些眼睛，立刻伸手去拍Rudy，“去拿武器，看着六点方向。Rudy醒醒，他们来了。”  
Rudy听清他的话，一个翻身半跪着从背包里抽出砍刀，Brad抽出另一把，四个人背对着火堆围成一圈，火光照亮了四周的森林和隐藏在树枝里，隐隐绰绰的，一张张惨白的脸。  
Ray拉开了保险。  
“我们的重心依然是搜寻，尽量不要开枪，除非他们先扑上来。”Brad盯着隐藏在树枝里的脸，这些脸已经看不出来原先的面目，有着各种伤口和腐烂的痕迹。  
“扑上来？？都他妈成这样了还能扑？！”Poke听上去精神世界遭受了巨大的冲击，“我就知道这个操蛋世界要他妈的完蛋了。”  
“回答你的问题，Ray，这些可能是，活死人(living dead)。”Rudy谨慎的说。  
“what the fuck，dawg，”Poke难以置信的声音和Ray的声音混在一起，“你说活死人是什么意思？丧尸(zombie)？”  
“差不多，我们跟两个接触过，”Rudy往Ray的方向偏斜了一点，他十二点方向的丧尸最多，“看上去没有意识，不能辨认东西，撞上树的那个一直撞到树断掉，留下腐烂味道的液体。”  
“他把树撞断了？！他为啥能把树撞断？！那要是撞不断呢？”Ray仿佛被连发模式的M19附身，“直撞到胳膊腿内脏掉一地吗，然后他们还不会死？这些丧尸为什么没有撞树或者直接他们互撞散架我们不就赢了？”  
“好极了Ray，”Brad想办法把撞散架的场景赶出脑海，“你完全抓到了重点。”  
“呕，”Poke忍不住满脸扭曲，“我三天的饭都要吐出来了。”  
“你吐不了那么多，”Ray接话，“你这三天都没吃啥东西，吐胃酸吧闻起和丧尸一样。”  
“Ray，Poke，你们怎么进来的？”Brad阻止了接下来可能要进行的大型扯淡比赛。  
“他不知道怎么搭上了一帮傻帽青少年，装作要和他们一起进来探险。说真的我要是那帮孩子的爸我就打断他们的腿，去刚被官方宣布恐袭的地方探险？现在的孩子都他妈什么毛病？而且，那些傻帽孩子买通了一个P.O.G.，你能相信吗？！孩子，买通，军官，”Poke听起来像是他自己每说出一个单词世界就更难以理解一倍，“陆军他妈的还能再不靠谱一点吗？那个P.O.G.居然就让一帮孩子凌晨时候通过了电网装作什么也没看见。”  
“而Poke缩在青少年流行的牛仔裤大卫衣里的样子非常符合他墨西哥愤青的形象，顺说Brad你针线活做的不错，Rudy身上的夹克很合适，”Ray窃笑，“你们真应该看看我们顺利从电网门里通过的时候Poke的表情。”  
“真是谢谢你，Ray。”Brad简直不想理他。  
“还是谢谢你们，各位，我能笑一年。”  
随着响亮的咔嚓一声，Brad十二点方向的丧尸向他移动了一步折断了一根树枝，打断了这次漫无重点的信息交换活动。  
“所有人注意自己的防区。”Brad握紧了砍刀看着更多丧尸缓缓向前。  
“等等等等，”Ray的脑回路仿佛突然折叠对接了，“这是不是失踪的海陆？！！！”  
Brad还没来得及说话，Ray的脑回路又一次展示了强大的跳跃思维能力，“靠(shit)！靠靠靠！失踪的海陆变成丧尸了？！操！！！”  
一片寂静声中Brad接了Ray的话，听起来有点噎住了，“这是最有可能的一种情况。”  
“操，”Poke低声说，“这他妈绝对是疯了。”  
“哦操蛋，我不想打自己人。”Ray哀嚎，“你们这群混蛋(mother fucker)”，他突然顿了一下，异常冷静的说，“Brad，他们被枪打过。他们，不我没看见制服，这是平民。”  
“我两点方向疑似有一个，在树林里，被挡住了看不清。”  
“我这里没有。”  
“我十二点方向有一个。”离Brad最近的丧尸又往前拖行了一步，Brad看见他的脚踝和小腿几乎是分离的，露出胫骨戳在地上一瘸一拐的蹭着地面。他身上穿着海陆的绿tee，脏的几乎看不出本来的颜色，脖子上的剩下的一块狗牌一晃一晃映着火光。  
“更正，我看到两个。”Brad盯着面前的海陆队员和他身后的那一个，胃部抽紧了。  
Ray是对的，他也看到了枪击伤口。  
火堆燃烧发出噼啪的声响，一只不知从哪里来的乌鸦扑扑楞楞划过上空一头栽在了火堆旁边的空地上，它僵硬的挣扎，原本黑色的眼珠浑浊发白，身上有一道又长又深的伤口，血从羽毛里渗出来，混着黑色黏稠物蹭在地上。  
所有的惨白的脸突然同时对准了那只乌鸦，破旧风箱的呼噜声猛然变得巨大，所有的丧尸对着火堆冲过来。  
Brad在自己意识到之前已经砍断了第一个扑上来抓他的丧尸的手臂，并一脚将他踹在后边的丧尸身上，两个丧尸张牙舞爪的倒下被后边的丧尸踩塌了脑袋，依然在挣扎的扭动，现在面对面的是一个海陆，丧尸直冲他的眼睛抓过来，歪着头想咬他的脖子。Brad矮身避开向后踹在他腿上，挥刀砍掉了一起扑过来的丧尸的左胳膊和半个肩膀。  
他听见Ray在大叫，“操！还在爬！”然后一股浓烈的尸油味瞬间爆开，带着腐肉的焦糊味直窜进鼻腔。  
其中几个丧尸突然停下了，或者说尽力停下了，后边没停下来的丧尸撞在前面的丧尸身上，直挺挺的栽成一坨。  
Brad刚看清发生了什么事，那个倒下的海陆和另一具丧尸一起被火点燃了，同时点燃的还有他们抓在手里的乌鸦。  
火顺着地上的尸堆迅速向外蔓延。  
“把火控制在空地！看着背后！”Brad在漫天恶臭里大吼。  
他们一边砍翻一个个丧尸一边把尸体踹进火里，把隔离带清出来。  
“他们这样我居然他妈内疚爆了！”恶臭熏得人头昏脑涨Ray居然还能叨叨。  
“他们先扑过来的Ray。”Brad哑着嗓子回答，被熏得头疼，他砍了十好几个人，有平民有海陆，真他妈操蛋。  
Brad转过身朝森林走了几步，十一点方向一个丧尸歪歪斜斜的朝他冲过来，他举起砍刀从丧尸右肩劈到左胸，丧尸的左肩上突然多了一只手，一把匕首从眼眶里扎出来。  
Brad抬起头，丧尸后边有一张苍白的脸，一双绿色眼睛，然后他说，“你好，Brad。”

 

六个人沉默的行走在森林里。  
Brad看着走在Pappy前面领路的Lt.大脑依然迟钝的难以反应。  
他回头看了看，跟在后边的三个人都是安全的，又把目光放的远了一些，现在彻底看不见之前的临时营地了。  
当他看见丧尸后边露出来的脸时留在丧尸身体里的刀都没来得及拔出来，丧尸向后倒去拽着他的刀，他被带的往前迈了一小步。  
他闻到一股冰冷的气味，冷的像一把冰锥直接插进了他的大脑。  
不是腐尸的味道，他在越来越臭的空气里闻到了那股冷极了的冰冻的气味。  
他烧了十一天，可能真的烧坏了脑子。  
那双绿眼睛对着他的视线缓慢的眨了眨，然后说了句什么，他根本没听清。  
有人拽着他的胳膊试图把他向后拽。  
“Brad！！你他妈见鬼了还是”  
Ray？他模模糊糊的想，他四肢很热，心脏却冷的发疼。  
“……Pap？”Rudy就在他身后，声音轻的像是怕震碎了什么东西。  
“伙计们。(folks)”Pappy的南方口音一如既往的柔和，Brad忽然觉得他的声音也很冷，Rudy在他身后猛的抖了一下。  
他们沉默的挖好浅坑就地掩埋那些尸体，把土翻盖在火上，往上面浇了几壶水，看着它直到最后一丝火星也熄灭，然后跟着Lt.走向森林深处。  
沉默渐渐变成一张厚重的网，将所有人都笼罩其中，混着凌晨时分的水雾，压抑的难以呼吸。  
他们一路走上了一处山坡地带，一直爬到它的顶端。这座山丘并不十分高，站在顶端却可以俯瞰相当大的一片森林。  
“从三点方向开始一直到八点方向结束，四公里外是悬崖，下面没有缓冲地带，所以日常活动范围不要超过四公里。”他们的长官转过身面对他们解释，如同从前讲解任务一样，只是这次他没有看着Brad的眼睛，“水源在四点方向五百米的地方，0800(on zero eight hundred)的时候去接水，现在大家到里面去休息。”他对着Pappy点了点头，向下走，Brad站在斜坡上看他，一直看到他走到队末，Pappy在他身后温和的说，“来吧，大伙儿。(come ,folks)”于是他转过身，跟着Pappy继续前行。  
走出不到一百米，一座房子在雾气里模模糊糊的显出了轮廓。  
“废弃的度假小屋，看着脚下，”Pappy出声提醒，“门前有排水沟。”  
他们跨过那条一步宽的排水沟，踩在门前的石板上，破旧的小木屋外边长满了青苔和藤蔓，有一些沿着没有玻璃的窗框钻进了屋内。他们走进去，这个小屋有些低矮却意外的宽敞，室内被打扫的很干净，最里面的位置垫了两张毯子。  
“这里可以生火，”Pappy把树枝放进壁炉的位置，壁炉似乎被重新改造过，两条排烟气道从墙面约半人高的地方穿出去，“别离太近，记得把旁边的通气孔打开。”他指了指一边一个的把手一样的铁制物品，“我就不留下来和你们一起烤火了，易燃物品，”他指了指自己，笑了一下，“我们出去巡逻。”  
他和一直站在门口的Lt.一同走进依然昏暗的森林里。  
Brad盯着那堆树枝站了一会儿，蹲下来掏出硫磺撒在树枝上，将点火棉缠在其中一根细枝上，点燃了它。  
然后他坐下来盯着那堆慢慢燃起的火，看着烟雾纠缠成一团涌向烟道又被烟道切成两股，消失在通道里。  
他迷糊的意识到自己不知道什么时候睡着了，身上盖了帐篷，交谈声模糊的传进耳朵里。  
“……Brad还没退烧，再这样下去他会不会烧傻。”  
Ray，Brad很想叹气，他确实烧的有些久了，但是没有虚弱的无法行走，没有烧成肺炎，看上去也没有烧成脑炎更没有不省人事，真他妈诡异。  
“Rudy都已经退烧了为啥Brad还没有？”Poke小声问，“你们没遇到别的什么？”  
“没有，”Rudy听上去也非常困惑，“什么都没有，我们没吃任何野生动物，一直喝雨水，会是水的问题吗？”  
“……尝起来没问题，我们在野外不是一直都喝这种药片消过毒的水么。”　　  
“我有个疑问，你们为啥不生火，你们疯了吗这么湿的地方十多天了没火？”  
Ray要开始叨叨了看在Brad听他扯了六年淡的份儿上。  
“Brad是个傻子你不必在意他的蠢蛋行为，Rudy，不带枪就算了还不生火？！而且你们带帐篷就是为了防潮？！”  
“他的意思是，伙计，你俩一开始就不应该单独行动，”Poke接话，打断了Ray要继续普及完全不及格的野外生存理论课的企图，“我们每一个人，每一个人，都对你们非常不满意。”  
“完全收到。(solid copy)”Brad坐起来，哑着嗓子回答，接收到Poke一个大型眼刀。  
“感觉怎么样？”Poke走过来，把放在火前的水壶递给他。  
“操蛋的温暖。”Brad闭着眼拧开水壶，他眼睛酸疼，依然困得要命。  
“大家怎么样？”Brad听见Ray和Rudy也走过来围坐在火堆边。  
“中士，既然你问了，作为你的RTO，我要事无巨细的向你汇报，”Ray愉悦的说，声音里饱含他特有的不把你叨叨精神分裂算我输的轻快，“当我们发现你俩消失了以后——你可以想象，我们有多不开心——非常不开心的我们去营里要假，营里说教父不在不批，晚上更不开心的我们在餐厅吃晚饭，饭还没吃完当场就戒严了。”  
“然后你们猜怎么着？我们发现好几个军官不见了，包括我们的连长和军需官，Dirty说'美队'二十分钟之前慌慌张张的被直升机接走了。”Ray撇着嘴挑了挑眉毛，“但是你知道最好笑的部分是啥嘛？”他捂着肚子笑开了，“十分钟之后他被送回来了因为他妈的出港的时候遇上了强风哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“他当场就崩溃了，站在基地院子里大吵大闹，全营的人都在看他表演，直到副营长过来把他拎走。娘炮。”Poke嘲讽的弯起嘴角，把水壶塞给Ray，“我们本来分成四拨打针，第一拨刚打完发现你车上那个小菜鸟半夜偷偷往副营长那儿跑，”Poke发出一声嗤笑，“那时候我们才反应过来营里根本不打算批假。所有人都打了针，药给三排也分了，那些不愿意打的都指望营里给答复。”  
“消息也传给A连了，就是真没有再多余的药。”Ray叹气，“总之打完针大家都疯了一个多星期，然后师里突然解除戒严，放了全营的休假。”  
“放了全营的假？”Brad睁开眼，“所有人的？”  
“对，所有人的。”Poke皱眉，“我们讨论了好几次但是不知道到底什么地方出了问题。”  
“之前接'美队'的是不是我们自己的飞行员？什么时候离开的？”  
“不是，开的海军的直升机，一直没走，全营休假的时候他们也被直接批假了。”  
“其他几个CO.还有消息么？”　  
“有，差不多两天之后都被送回来了。”Poke仔细想了想，“晚上送回来直接往南边去了。”  
Brad在脑子里整理刚才的信息，这些细小的线索断裂而零散，像是不成形的拼图，看不清全貌。  
“军官禁闭室在南边。”  
Brad抬起头，Pappy和Lt.Fick站在门边，Lt.的绿眼睛正看着Poke，然后他问，“Mike还好么？”  
“Gunny没事，长官，他打针的时候Doc.也在。”Poke说完眼神在Lt.和Brad之间扫了一下，“Brad你今天吃了退烧药没？”  
Lt.Fick依然看着Poke，于是Brad移开视线，盯着Lt.踩在上面的那块地板回答，“吃了。”  
“你应该多休息，Brad，”Lt.Fick对着Brad说，他的声音听起来和从前几乎无异，他的视线擦过Brad的耳旁，落在别的什么地方，Brad低下头，“我没事，长官。”  
“没事个屁，”Ray小声嘟囔，“你他妈烧了小半个月。”  
而Brad太困了，困得没精神纠正他顺带给他一个眼刀。

 

“你看起来像只兔子。”Ray坐在他旁边担心的看着他，“操，Brad你”  
“你刚才是说了，兔子（bunny），吗？”Brad被这个词憋得表情有点扭曲，“认真的？”  
“没，我说的是兔子（rabbit），”Ray轻描淡写的撒了个谎，“你他妈眼睛红的跟哭了一样。”  
Brad没顾得上回嘴，因为他咳嗽的很厉害，他把头埋在膝盖里，觉得自己要把肺咳出来，他说过他没烧成肺炎吗？他大概烧成了肺癌。  
他坐在屋外的石板上执意不肯进屋，他发出的声响只会吵醒所有人。  
“耶稣基督啊Brad，”Ray听上去濒临爆发的边缘，“你再不进屋我就把你打晕拖进去。”  
Brad想象了一下那个场面，一边咳一边笑的喘上不来气。  
“在你把自己憋死之前我们能进屋里去吗？”Ray用力拍了一下他的背。  
“Brad.”  
他觉得自己好像抖了一下，因为Ray把手从他背上拿开并站了起来。  
“长官。”Brad压着一口气抬起头，勉强说了个词。  
Lt.Fick对着Ray点了点头，Ray看了Brad一眼，回到屋里。  
Lt.Fick坐在离他两个人远的位置。  
在白天的时候他解释了为什么要和所有的活人保持距离，就在他讲完他和Pappy乘坐的那辆巴士发生了什么之后。  
“凌晨1点15的时候我们被大约四十人的丧尸群袭击，地点在距离兰伯顿九十公里的地方”，Lt.Fick和Pappy坐在屋外的一棵横倒的树干后边，并安排他们每一个人都处在最佳逃生路线上，“我听到了撞击声，现在可以肯定撞到的是其中一个丧尸，司机下车查看的时候他们进入车厢内部并和外部的丧尸一起袭击了整车26人，包括两名司机。”  
三十秒，一片沉默，其余三个人没人表示疑问，Lt.也没有继续说，Brad只好开口，“疑问（interrogative），长官。遇袭地点是九十公里？”  
“是的（Affirmative），九十公里。”Lt.Fick的目光落在他的肩膀上，“有什么不对的地方？”  
“Eric是在八十七公里的地方看到了玻璃碎片和车胎痕迹，长官。”Brad低声说，“为什么巴士移动了三公里？”  
“我们搜寻过是否还有其他跟我们一样的，生存形式，(form of living)”Lt.Fick顿了顿，跟Pappy对视，“我们观测到已经被感染成丧尸的军士们每天都会回去移动那辆车，原因不明。”  
“Pappy和我变成我们现在的样子，”Lt.低头抿了抿嘴唇，“经过了大约四天时间。”  
“现在从Eric的信息来看，他们当晚已经开始移动巴士，意味着当晚他们就开始被转化了。”  
“从现在起，任何人都不要单独夹在我和Pappy之间的位置。分组行动时，跟我们保持至少1.5米的距离。之前所有人走在我和Pappy之间的情况，如果没有必要，不会再发生。务必集体行动不要落单，如果需要单独我们其中一个待在一起，同样保持1.5米的距离，单独相处时看好逃生路线，保持警惕。”  
“有一部分丧尸的移动速度非常快，原因不明，特点是发出的动静很大，腐烂程度最高，有枪伤。之前在临时营地接触到的不算在此类。他们目前数量不多，我们杀了一部分，所以估计数量在十五到二十人左右，行踪不确定。”  
“所有丧尸确定可以使其死亡的方法是，从后颈斜插小脑出口方向在眼眶部分。砍头也可以，最重要的是，不要有任何近距离身体接触，一旦发生接触不要被类似血液的液体溅到。”  
“可以肯定的感染途径是血液和肌肉，目前其他途径未知，根据Brad和Rudy的情况，空气传播也可能是途径之一，所以非必要情况下不要和我们一同待在室内，室外继续保持距离。同样避免物理接触，包括我们使用过的任何物品在内，不准接触。”  
“Brad，”Lt.朝他的方向望过来，仍然没有看他的眼睛，“你尤其要避免和我们接触，你仍然在发烧。”  
“大家留心Brad发生的任何病情变化，同时注意自己保暖。以及，我们有一个请求，”Lt.Fick的视线扫过他们，经过Brad时停留在他的额头，十分接近一个对视，然后他移开眼睛说，“一旦我和Pappy出现任何腐烂迹象，不要犹豫，立即杀死。”  
“你该回去了，Brad，”Lt.Fick平视前方一片黑暗的森林，声音很轻，“你需要治疗。”  
“……如果我感染了病毒，我不认为我会得到治疗。”Brad转过眼睛盯着自己放在膝盖前的手，“长官。”  
“你不该来，Brad，”Lt.Fick的声音里有某种他读不懂的情绪，“你可能会死。”  
“我只是”他又开始咳嗽了，咳得心脏又冷又疼，“我只是，需要找到你们。”  
“Brad.”Lt.Fick用那种他听过很多遍，十分熟悉的语调叫他的名字。  
Brad闭上了眼睛。  
"我们不是你的责任，我，Pappy，Eric，还有其他人，我们都不是，这跟我们的信条无关，"他的声音十分柔和，“有些时候有些事就只是……发生了，并不意味着你需要为此背负什么。而且，你来了，你没有扔下任何人。”  
“但是你仍把所有人视作是你的责任，长官。”Brad转过头看着他的侧脸。  
“……我应该察觉到的，Brad，”Lt.Fick愣了一下，低下头，“我当时醒着，司机及时刹车了，车向前滑行了几米的时候我就应该察觉到的。”  
“你在双重标准，长官，”Brad尽力压下拉扯他心脏的咳嗽，“最疯的人都不可能预言这种情况。”  
“我们也不是你的责任，”Brad轻声说，“在那种情况下，没人能保持理智，也没人能救所有人。”  
“你不该为此负责，长官。”  
Lt.Fick在他的视线里闭上了眼睛，微微发抖。  
Brad移开眼睛继续盯着自己的双手。

 

"别唱乡村音乐Ray。"Brad忍着头疼靠在木屋的窗户边跟在外边放哨的Ray低声说。  
“……再没比现在更合适的时候了，Brad，”Ray夸张的叹了口气，“森林，木屋，漆黑的夜晚还有他妈的丧尸，合适极了。”  
Brad没接话，换了个位置想在有限的视野范围内尽量看的更多。  
“不管了（fuck it），我要出去。我在这儿什么都看不见。”  
“别！别别别！！！”Ray用气声大叫，“我不想Lt.回来看见你在外边气的要咬我。”  
“Ray。”Brad的耐心濒临耗尽的边缘，自从上次跟Lt.Fick谈过话之后，他几乎没在醒着的时候再见过他的长官，而且，好像还不够糟心一样，他他妈居然烧的更厉害了，操。“我总得出去，要我在屋里拉屎吗？”  
“憋到白天，你现在不能出来，”Ray皱着脸摇头，“Lt.早上回来发现你因为放了后半夜的哨烧的更厉害了，伙计(dude)，你是没看见他当时的表情。”  
“……Ray，”Brad打算说服他，他们在放哨，但是他的盲区太大，这让他很不舒服。  
“Brad，你现在还能放哨是因为我们人手实在不够，不然以你的情况”  
“Ray，进屋，”Brad好像看见了外边有什么东西快速的闪过，他立刻拿起砍刀往门口走。  
“你根本不能，什么？”Ray还没说完，就看到Brad一步踏出了门。  
“进屋叫醒他们，我好像看到了什么东西。”Brad往前站了一小步，不舒服的感觉越来越强烈，“拿火把出来。”  
很快，Rudy和Poke拿了三个火把把它们插在门前的排水沟里，迅速退回Brad身后跟他形成三角队形。火光在浓雾的包围下能照亮的范围有限，但是热量驱散了一部分水汽，视野很快清晰了一些。  
Brad又向前一步，打量着黝黑的森林。  
“Ray，打开手电筒。所有人原地保持队形，不要跟上来。”Brad跨过那条排水沟，亮光从背后穿透浓雾，一个丧尸正蹲在树上。  
它从两米高的树上跳下来，对着Brad直冲过来。  
“来了！（incoming）注意自己的防区！”  
Brad对着冲过来的丧尸一脚踹在他胸口，将他们的距离拉开，紧跟着斜劈在丧尸脖子上，借助骨头卡住砍刀的支点使劲向丧尸后方一扭，丧尸的后脑勺露了出来，他把匕首从丧尸的后枕骨侧面直捅进去结束了丧尸继续活动的可能。  
“在我十二点的方向（on my twelve），来了！”随着一声枪响，Rudy汇报，“爆头。”  
一阵快速的脚步声从Rudy对着的方向传来，“Brad！我们从你三点方向进入。”  
“收到，Rudy停止射击。”Brad回应，继续仔细的查看前方。  
“AyeAye！”  
“所有人都到门口，”Lt.Fick看了一眼倒在Brad前面的丧尸，对着Pappy点点头，Pappy走到跟房子拐角继续放哨。  
“准备好替换火把，”Lt.Fick回头跟站在门口的三个人说，他握着靠近刀柄的刀背拽出Brad的砍刀将地上的丧尸翻了个面，用刀尖指给Brad看，“枪伤。”  
丧尸几乎完全腐烂了，露出一些黑黄的骨头，伤口附近的肌肉尚未全部脱离，被筋膜拽着，坠在四周。  
“快速的那类，”Brad点头表示明白，“但是他的动静不大，我没有听到。”  
“他们的脚步声像是放大的马蹄声，”他把砍刀递还给Brad，皱起眉，仍看着地上的丧尸，他侧过脸问，“没有那种声音？”  
Brad又闻到了那股冰冷的气味，带着沁凉的寒意，顺着鼻腔直通到他的心脏。  
“……没有。他几乎没发出什么声响，跑起来的速度和我们差不多。”  
那股寒意近乎柔和的包围着他，Brad慢慢的眨了眨眼。  
Lt.Fick还在研究那个丧尸，尸体留下的信息并不多，他叹了口气朝Brad伸出左手，几乎要蹭到Brad的臂弯，“到门口去吧，Brad。”他转过头，对上了Brad的眼睛，他愣了一下，向后退了一步。  
沁凉的寒意消失了。  
“到屋里去，Brad，去休息，”他面向身后站在门口的三个人说，“Ray你也去。天亮之前Poke和Rudy守在门口，我和Pappy负责外围。”  
温暖重新灼烧着他，Brad闭了闭眼睛，眼球酸疼，他转过身，向小木屋走去。

 

“我有个问题。”Ray靠着墙挥了两下胳膊胳膊向下蹲了一些。  
“啥。”Poke躲过Rudy的左勾拳打向Rudy的侧肋被同样灵活的躲开了。  
“丧尸为啥从来不在雨天出现。”Ray站起来抓住挂在小臂上的水壶带，把水壶重新放回火边，回来的时候顺带挠了Rudy的痒痒。  
“哦，兄弟，你自找的。”Rudy立刻放弃了和Poke继续比划，追上Ray从背后把他夹胳膊里挠回去。  
“在想什么？”Poke在一片笑声中走到Brad旁边坐下，抓过一边的压缩饼干拆了一包递给他。  
Brad摇头，盯着门外倾盆的暴雨和木支架上接水的金属饭盒。  
“Poke，我们为什么被拉回帕里斯了？”  
“……dawg，”Poke嘎吧嘎吧的使劲嚼着压缩饼干，“无论他们找啥借口，什么时候什么地点怎么整我们都是一句话的事。”  
“他们可以直接把我们扔到任何地方，为什么是帕里斯，”Brad看着雨水很快灌满饭盒又从饭盒里蹦跳着溢出来，“为什么不在圣地亚哥？”  
Brad转过脸盯着Poke，“操他的，他们只要愿意甚至可以把我们扔在圣米格尔岛上，为什么要回帕里斯？”  
“……因为圣地亚哥人太多？”Ray刚坐下就被三个人一起的盯着，“怎么啦？”  
Poke露出疑惑的表情，“跟人多有什么关系？”  
“因为，”Ray欢快的说，“他们既然说彭德尔顿的宿舍区翻修容不下我们这么多人。”他拿着Poke掰剩下的一半压缩饼干啃了一口，“第二选择肯定是圣地亚哥，带新兵训练营都有，为啥不让我们去呢？”他嘟嘟囔囔的撇嘴，“很显然也是因为人太多。”  
Poke一脸哭笑不得对Rudy说，“我都不知道他这是什么逻辑。”  
Brad盯着Ray，他听见Rudy问，”你还好么？“  
Ray一脸担忧的伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“Brad？”  
Brad站了起来，他心脏在猛烈的跳动，他跨过Ray伸在地上的腿，拽着自己的帐篷就向门外走。  
“Brad？”所有人都站起来想要跟上他。  
“我想单独呆会儿。”  
Brad走到房子的背面，坐在拐角处凸起的圆木上。他止不住的发抖，眩晕再次袭击了他，他闭上眼，有一阵完全喘不上气。  
熟悉的恶心感从胃底翻上来，他脑子里乱糟糟的，眼前都是旋转的光斑，像是被拖进无数漩涡的深处。耳鸣和雨声纠缠在一起绞成了巨大的噪音。  
他在一片轰鸣声中听见有人轻声叫他的名字。  
他睁开眼。  
一张苍白的脸出现在Brad视野中，雨水顺着他的额头流进那双绿色的眼睛里，又从眼眶里涌出来，划过他的面颊。  
“出什么事了？”他的嘴唇开开合合，Bard本不应该听得如此清楚，可是他的声音语调清晰得像是自始至终都印在Brad的脑子里。  
Brad伸手把他从暴雨里拉进屋檐下。  
他看着那双绿眼睛。  
他们的排长，Lt.Nathaniel Fick曾被认为是营里最好的指挥官。  
不仅是因为一个武器排也可以在他的带领下赢得十分漂亮。长久以来，在士兵保护指挥官的首要职责之下，多的是指挥官为了自己的前途牺牲士兵的事，而Lt.Nate Fick珍视自己的部下甚于他自己的生命，这使他在运输队队长都可以作海豹指挥官的体制之中成为一个绝对的异类。  
他赢得了所有士兵的尊敬。  
也付出了绝不应付的代价。  
“无论是什么你都不必独自承受。”那双绿眼睛温柔的看着他。  
而Brad觉得自己已经被撕裂，一开口血就会从他嘴里冒出来。  
他们在贝洛林受罚的时候，Lt.Fick没被允许和他的排同行。  
当他们终于从新兵训练营里被放出来，所有人都气炸了。他们在伊拉克从没干涉过记者的记录，也知道回来会被罚，但重回新兵训练营就意味着他们已经沦为笑柄，即使还在尖刀连，也全然不如刚招募的新兵，预备役都可以在他们面前趾高气昂。  
但这显然不是全部，他们的指挥官已经被批准退役。自此之后没有人会像Lt.Fick一样挡在上级面前，尽力保护他们的生命。  
“Brad，我只是不能，你明白么，我不能眼看着他们这样对待你们什么都不做。我才是不服从命令的人，这是我的责任，而让你们回新兵训练营？去他妈的。(fuck it)”  
他坐在Brad身边，映着远处夜灯的光，平时总是温和的绿眼睛像两把锋利的刀，危险慑人。  
“我根本做不到他们教我的，我他妈的做不到。”他的神情抑郁疲惫，一双眼睛亮的可怕。  
“如果不是你，长官，排里有一半人都回不来。”Brad看着他的侧脸，“你把六十五个人从战场上活着带回来，这对我们来说已经太多了，没有人像你一样对待我们。”  
“至于训练营，只是体罚而已，比起平时我们互相把每个人都烦的要死根本不算什么，而且看着所有人都气成河豚的样子还挺……”Brad挑了下眉毛。  
那双绿眼睛看着Brad，慢慢浮现出了那种他读不懂的神情，过了一会儿Lt.终于弯了弯嘴角，笑出来。  
“Brad……出什么事了？”  
他又问了一遍。  
像是他付出的代价还不够多。  
“我们可能是被强制隔离在帕里斯，”Brad强迫自己说话，每说一个词翻带起喉咙里都是血腥味，“因为除了南卡州全国都被二级封锁。”

 

“来之前和排里的其他人有联系么？”Brad坐在离所有人最远的地方问。  
“没有，大家不讨论这个。你干嘛离那么远？”Ray皱着眉和其他人一样疑惑又担心的看着他。  
“我有一个推测，“他慢慢的说，“但是不能证明它的准确性。”  
“病毒爆发之后，S.O.P，全国进入二级封锁状态，南卡州进入一级封锁。但是我们并没有停在二级封锁的彭德尔顿待检而是多飞了八个小时回了一级封锁的帕里斯。他们同样可以在加州把我们搞成一坨屎，为什么要绕道回帕里斯？”  
“因为南卡州会突发丧尸病毒，我们在伊拉克也可能染上别的病毒，既然都是待检，以防万一，直接在帕里斯岛上实行单独隔离。如果出现不可控的情况，我们能造成的威胁相对有限。”  
“所以他们早就知道出了什么事，”Rudy的声音很低，“就他妈让所有人去送死。”  
“ '感谢你们为国家做出的贡献 ' ”，Poke往地上吐了一口，“ 操他妈的'死的像个英雄'。 ”  
“营里既然没说放多久的假，接到召令前不要回去。 ”Brad的嗓子嘶哑到几乎听不清，“如果召令要求返回帕里斯，尽可能多打给其他人核实。营里本应该一直戒严到有新任务出现，现在这种情况，最大的可能性是基地里有人被感染了病毒。”  
“你们在会明天早上0500出发，向东走，路程比较远。Lt.想让大家尽快出去，所以会赶路，今天最好早点休息。在此之前所有人尽可能的远离我，我不知道自己是不是也被感染了。”  
“你准备去哪儿Brad？”Ray用一根木柴刮着地面拖来拖去，“为什么不跟我们一块走？”  
“Pappy送我去南边，回来的路上他会接着寻找Eric。”  
“别犯傻，dawg，”Poke严肃的看着他，“两个人怎么可能在这么短的时间里找到Eric，我们所有人加起来都不一定能在二十天内找到他。而且向南走比东边近，Pappy只能送你到森林边缘，所以你又想单独吸引所有的火力了。”  
“我知道你和Lt.想把我们从这操蛋的屎坑里推出去，但是事实是我们早就绑在一起了。我们总说Lt.是那个挡在蠢蛋指挥官面前拯救我们的人，而你，Brad，你是那个一直照看着我们后背的人。没有Lt.我们早死在原始人呼叫空袭的时候了，连长带着全排人都炸死了营里还要费尽心思表彰我们为国捐躯，顺带附赠紫心勋章粉末撒遍方圆六百米，因为我们直接跟大地融为一体。而没有你，单在阿富汗全排都能被RPG干翻三个来回，大家这会儿全飞在夏马尔风里和沙子肩并肩。救了我们那么多次（save our ass）还指望我们把你们扔下？都在一条单程船上还想着半道把我们踹下去？”  
“哇哦，”Ray越过Rudy拍了Poke一下，“伙计，我收回你是墨西哥愤青的形容，你他妈是个痞子诗人。”  
“……其实（well），”Brad笑出来，“并不是说我们有多喜欢你们的屁股。”  
“我的重点是，”Poke试图把氛围重新变得严肃，然而非常愉悦的失败了，“我们都知道其中的代价，也愿意承担，所以，你和Lt.留着脑瓜想想别的事情吧。”  
“十分感人了，伙计，Lt.在你六点方向。”Pappy被逗乐了的声音从Rudy身后几步远的地方传来。  
“我们确实想了，比如口粮的问题。”Lt.站在Poke身后微笑着耸了下左肩，“森林里的动物可能不够四个海陆吃。”  
“你们不能永远呆在这里。”他抿了抿嘴唇，看着Brad，“所以一切按原计划，明早出发。”

 

“有主意么？”他听见Ray悄悄的挪过来。  
“得想个办法把他俩弄出去。”Poke挤到Ray身边紧挨着Brad坐下，“呆在这里才更危险。”  
“我猜Lt.想让我们从东边走是因为东边会比其他方向安全，所以有很大机会我们可以把他俩也带出去，”Rudy正坐在Brad的小腿边，“Lt.和Pap得意识到如果这种病毒真是通过空气传染，那真的谁都没治了，欢迎来到丧尸星球。”  
Ray叹气，“如果Brad发烧早点好或者装的更严重，说不定Lt.会让我们多待几天，直到我们想出办法把他们打晕背出去。”  
空气突然一片寂静。  
“……啧，你们这些阳奉阴违的混蛋，”Ray小小声问，“所以我们什么时候行动？”  
“Brad怎么说？”  
“…………他太心碎了没办法回答这个问题。”  
三个人的目光都落在他的背上。  
”Brad说原本Lt.就在内疚，他要确保我们必须都是安全的。”Ray把耷拉下来的帐篷重新扔到他身上，“而且，Brad没跟Lt.说被监视的事。”  
“猜到了。“Poke叹气，”要么留下他们在这儿等死要么带他们出去当成永久活体培养皿，两个屎坑摆在面前，哇哦，我都不知道选哪个了。”  
“如果行动成功，也没有被抓，无论我们把他们带去什么地方，一旦出了任何问题他们都会自责。事实上最可能的是，我们出去以后要么变成M.I.A.，要么被直接击毙，无论是什么，我们任何一个人再出事的话，”Brad侧躺着没有翻身，“对于Lt.和Pappy来说，他们已经……不存在了，也更没有理由再继续拖累我们，之后会有……后果。”  
所有人都安静了下来。  
在余下壁炉里的燃烧的木柴发出噼啪的声响里，Brad轻声说，“你们真的不该跟来。”

 

他们沿着低洼地带向东行进。Brad拨开挡在面前的树叶，踩在树根上部的深窝里。凌晨的雨淅淅沥沥的打在树叶上，又从树叶边缘掉落，砸在他身上。  
他跨过横在地面上的树干，背包带上的救生扣传来轻微的拉扯感，Brad顿了顿脚步，拉扯感消失了，他继续前行。  
踩过覆盖着苔藓的土地，一些绿色的汁水被挤出来，一些苔藓粘在靴底，过于湿润的土壤被碾压成泥，越走越湿滑。  
雨渐渐的大了，雨水落在低洼处慢慢积成了小股的水流顺着地势向更低的地方流去。  
他们在积水没过靴底之前走出了低洼地带，沿着一处较为平坦的坡地斜向前行。  
向东行进一公里，六个人翻上了一大片平地。位于十一点方向的Lt.Fick转身面向他们，所有人都停了下来。  
“我们在这里分头行动，”他站在越来越大的雨里指向左方，“其余人继续保持现在的方向，我会送Brad向南到达警戒线附近。”  
Brad的心脏猛的停跳了一拍。  
“长官，你不能靠近警戒线。”Brad试图尽可能冷静的说，“南边不确定因素更多，你最好待在森林里。”  
“你说南边会有NCIS探员接应，我想见他。”  
“我不认为这可行，长官。”  
“这不是在请求，”漫天的大雨里Brad几乎看不清Lt.的绿眼睛，而他的声音里有种很紧绷的情绪，他的视线紧盯着Brad，“你有什么没和我说的么，Brad.”  
甚至都不是个疑问句。  
“Poke说你想单独吸引火力是什么意思？”Lt.向他站的地方跨了一步，“别说那只是个比喻。”  
“……”他心跳的很快，他近乎慌张起来。  
“你到底要干什么，Brad？”Lt.又向他逼近一步，大雨并没有挡住那股熟悉又沁凉的寒意，却使他的声音有点颤抖的失真。  
“……我是他们最开始监控的那个，只有我先出去才能解决这件事。”  
“解决？怎么解决？被押走还是直接击毙？”  
Brad从没见过Lt.以现在的神情跟他说话，Lt.在愤怒，显而易见，然而同时还有些什么，那是针对他的，但是Brad完全想不明白。  
他有点迟疑的开口，“那不一定会发生，长官，呃要感谢记者，”他试图让Lt.平静下来，“他们不能直接把我击毙。”  
“因为那样除了要应付媒体也没人会相信短时间内会出现两次恐袭，所以剩下的人就有机会不引起注意的偷偷溜走？”  
Brad无法辩解，事实差不多如此。  
“你是在休假期间失踪的，Brad，”Lt.的眼睛里像是燃着火焰，“他们明天就可以下召令让你返回基地，失踪超过三十天直接按逃兵开除，你会”  
他脸上浮现出难以置信的神色。  
“你早就想好了。”  
他神情复杂难辨，看上去有些…………痛苦。  
像是高速飞行的棒球突然击中了自己的心脏，他的大脑有一瞬间完全空白，“我，不，长官，我没打算”  
“你跟着我走，Colbert，”他看着Brad，绿色的眼睛里藏着一些极深的东西，“你和我要好好谈谈。”  
Lt.转过身独自向森林里走去。  
“嘿！（hey）”  
压得极低的喊声从Brad背后传来，他的肩膀被戳了一下，Brad回头，Poke又大又圆的眼睛使劲瞪着他，“我之前都白说了吗伙计（bro）！”  
“我他妈说的舌头都打结了！”Poke一步走到他面前，被扯开的救生扣啪的打在Poke胳膊上，“你发的什么疯？”  
“单枪匹马的暴动（one man army），伙计，符合他的一贯作风。”就在Brad身后的Ray朝天翻了个白眼。  
“……”Brad并不想说出来，但是这种徒劳的争论并不能改变将要面对的结果，“想想你们的家人，Poke，你有妻子女儿，Rudy就要和Shireen搬到旧金山去了，Ray的母亲只有他一个孩子。”  
“你自己也有”，Poke还要说什么，Rudy拉住了他的胳膊。Rudy看着Brad，温暖和善的眼睛里全是悲伤。  
Brad彻底不想再谈论这个话题，他转身离开了队友们。  
他在三十米开外的大树旁找到了自己的长官，Lt.没有看他，于是Brad什么也没有说。  
他们就在大树旁边安静的站着，雨打在叶片上的声音填充在他们之间。  
然后Brad听见了手枪上膛的声音。  
他迅速扭头，藏在斜侧方五米开外，半张腐烂了的脸。‘Casey Kasem’，他们下落不明的军需官，Gysgt. Ray Griego，扒开了树叶，枪口正对着Lt.Fick。  
那只腐烂的手，扣动了扳机。

 

不该这么疼。  
Brad躺在地上，疼的眼前发黑。雨水灌满了他的鼻腔呛进气管里，每咳嗽一次胸腔疼的像被刀刮搅过一次。  
“Brad！嘿Brad，”他的伤口被使劲摁住了，他努力想看清Lt.是不是安全，但是他已经什么也看不见了。  
“别，别，Brad，Brad醒醒！”  
他像是沉进了冰冷的湖水里，水膜阻隔了一切，Lt.的声音听起来失真极了。如同一片树叶掉落在了湖面上，荡漾起的波纹越来越弱，他使劲抬起手，想抓住那片叶子，然而他离湖面越来越远，最后一点零星的光亮也从他眼前消失了，他只能顺从黑暗的包裹，一点一点沉下去。

 

疼。  
胸腔疼的像被撕开。他根本感觉不到自己身体其余的部分，只剩下胸腔里火烧火燎的疼。  
有什么声音就在他耳边，像隔着一层罩子，被过滤的只剩下嗡嗡的杂音。  
他辨识不清，他所能意识到的都是疼痛，他努力去听，可是。

 

热。  
他身上着了火。子弹一颗一颗的从身旁飞过，带着明亮的火焰打在身后的崖壁上。远处的天空被太阳撕裂点燃了，融化成血一样的岩浆，从太阳下面黑色的缺口中翻涌着下流，红色的风暴裹挟着热浪呼啸而来。

 

渴。  
他在沙漠里走的太久，满嘴都是血腥味。为什么他不能动了？他低下头，看见自己整个上半身全被血染红了。他想伸手去检查是否有看不到的伤口，右侧肝脏的位置突然剧烈的疼痛起来，冰冷的刺痛直接炸成燃烧的灼痛，他躺在炽热的沙地上，疼的近乎虚脱。

 

光。  
异常刺眼的白光。太亮了。一道挨着一道。紧接着白光消失了，飞舞的光斑在他眼前晃来晃去。  
什么……？  
某种细长的东西压进了他的喉咙里，他有点喘不过气来，某种冰凉的东西顺着那根管子进了他的咽喉，冰凉凉得滑过他的食道，他本来就灼烧的难受的胸腔翻起密密麻麻的刺痛。  
水？  
耳边嗡嗡的杂音更大了，像是鼓槌使劲击打着鼓面，他跟着头痛起来。  
有什么极其冰冷的东西按在了他的太阳穴上。  
他忍不住抖了一下。  
鼓槌终于击破了鼓面。  
那些嗡嗡的杂音变成了失真的声音。  
“B……r…………Br………………w………………ke……………anb………”  
anb…………什么？  
“Bra……wa………我们……埋伏……………”  
他猛地一个激灵，声音如同决堤的洪水般冲进了他的耳朵。  
“Brad醒醒，我们中了埋伏看不见敌人，你需要醒过来，指挥官受伤了”  
他睁开眼，黑暗里Doc. Bryan的脸近在身旁。  
“他在哪儿？”Brad问。  
“皇家海军医院。妈的，总算醒了。”Doc.松了口气，把软管从他喉咙里抽出来。“快他妈烧成植物人了。”  
Brad呛了一下，右半边身体被扯的发麻，他刚发现自己靠在谁的怀里，他闻到了一股沁凉的气味。  
“别动。”Lt.手指仍旧搭他的太阳穴上。  
Doc.拆了一包生理盐水，拔了针头，直接塞进了Brad的嘴里，“喝。”  
他把手举高，咬住手电筒，另一只手把Brad扒拉侧躺，打开白纱布检查腰部的伤口。  
“贯穿伤，没有发炎，少量渗血。”Doc.让Brad重新躺平，手电的白光扫过他的双眼照在脸颊上，“还记得发生了什么么？”  
他有些昏沉，零星的记忆碎片闪过脑海，Brad咬住软管，“…………Casey Kasem，他他妈的在哪儿？”  
“死了，”Lt.的手掌盖住了他的前额，平静的说，“我砍了他的头。”  
Brad愣了一秒，“你还好么？长官？”  
“我没事，”Lt.放下手，搭在Brad的肩膀上，“事实上，好多了(better)。”  
“子弹穿透了你的肝脏，”医生仔细的看着Brad的眼睛，“附近组织挫伤严重，但是我在处理肝脏伤口的时候，它开始止血了。”  
Brad眨了眨眼，没明白医生的意思。  
“就像针扎透了一张纸。”医生把手电放在他眉骨上向下照，“技术层面来讲，更像刀伤的创口而非枪伤的。然而它确实是。”  
医生捏住了盐水包，看着最后一点水消失在软管末端，将这团垃圾扔在了旁边，“简单来说，你的肝上有个切口整齐的弹孔。而且它自己止血了。”  
………………什么？  
Brad看着Doc.，他刚才说的每一个词都比原始人的脑回路更难理解。  
“别瞪我，我可没法解释。”医生笑起来，关上了手电。白光的影象还停留在他的视网膜上，一时间什么也看不清。Brad听着Doc.长出了口气，“赶紧休息，生孩子都没你出的血多。”  
"……据我所知你不是产科医生，Doc."，Brad被这个形容噎了一下，“你说它自己能止血。”  
"治好你我就是合格的产科医师，”医生毫不留情的回嘴，“我看见你的时候你都泡在血水里了，你又不是凝血剂快速止血个屁。”  
“赶紧睡觉。”医生抖开了帐篷劈头盖脸的罩在他身上，Brad听见医生站起来，“他是你的了，长官，先别让他平躺。”然后医生的脚步远去了。  
Brad脸上的帐篷被拉到了他的下巴下面垫好，“咳，”Lt.清了清嗓子，“睡吧Brad，你已经很累了。”  
这是事实，但是Brad还不想睡，“长官”  
“睡觉，Brad，现在。”Lt.拉长了音节，熟悉的命令语调里透着很柔和意味。  
于是Brad只好闭上了眼睛，任由那股沁凉的寒意将他慢慢包围。

 

Brad猛的惊醒了。  
他朝一旁看去，在他身旁躺着一个人。  
Brad对着那个在黑暗里隐约显出轮廓的后脑勺仔细辨认了一会儿，稍微放松了一些。  
莫名的，一种感觉模模糊糊的爬上了他的脊背，他感觉到后颈上微微发麻。  
Brad伸出手向身旁摸索，摸到了他的砍刀。  
他把砍刀握在手里，抓住了旁边的人的小臂，“Walt。”  
Walt没有醒来，他的呼吸浅而短听起来有些急促，他睡得很沉。  
Brad咬牙把自己撑起来，勉强把手掌盖在Walt的额头上。  
发烧了。  
“Walt。”他抓紧Walt的胳膊使劲晃了晃，加大了一些音量。  
“什么？！”Walt翻身坐起来，很轻的喊了一声。  
“带武器了么？”Brad重新躺回地上，他肚子上的伤口带着灼烧感一蹦一蹦的疼，断断续续的睡眠完全不能补充体力。  
“砍刀。”Walt跪在他身边想要检查他的伤口。  
“别管它，拿上刀到窗户那儿去。”Brad看着门口，后颈发麻的感觉越来越强烈。  
“我要看什么？”Walt趴在窗前只露出一双眼睛，“操，起雾了。”  
“你休息，之前，谁，在外边，放哨？”Brad撑着自己一点一点向后退，他行进的极其艰难，从胸腔向下几乎使不上劲。  
“Doc.和Ray。”Walt回头看他，准备过来帮忙，“我没看到他们。”  
“呆在窗户那儿，别背对着它。”Brad终于挪到了墙壁边，现在他喘的像病发的哮喘病人。  
“到底怎么了？”Walt不安的问，他回到了窗户边继续向外观察，“他俩人呢？”  
有什么东西靠近了，Brad听见了Lt.说的那种声响，不甚清晰，马蹄一样的脚步声，“丧尸。”  
“在哪儿？”Walt手肘收紧了，“我什么也没看见。”  
咚，像是树上的橡果掉到了屋顶上。  
一秒之后，咚咚咚，急促的声响一声接着一声，眨眼之间丧尸已经从房顶上跳了下来，他甚至都还没完全转过身就对着Brad踉跄着冲过来。  
丧尸跨进门的瞬间Walt对着他的脑袋直劈下去，倒下的丧尸的颈骨没有完全断开卡住了砍刀，带着Walt向前冲了一步，Walt一脚跺在他的后颈上，随着一声脆响，丧尸的脖子和脑袋分离了。  
第二个丧尸已经到了门口。  
利用转身的惯性，Walt对着丧尸狠狠的扫劈，一刀砍断了他的肩膀之后，砍刀切开了他的右胸划过肋骨直劈在胸椎上。Walt踹了一脚丧尸把刀抽出来，丧尸跪倒了，仍使劲踩着地上的尸体奋力的爬，他踩到了尸体上粘液猛的栽倒在地上，扭动着朝Brad伸出露着白骨的手，Walt扑过去在他后颈上补了一刀。  
“Walt，”Brad半跪在地上，用砍刀支住地面，一只手抓住凸起的木头借力，慢慢的站起来，“你得去找他们。”  
“什，不行！”Walt正倚在门框上竖起刀向外探出小半个脑袋，听见Brad说话他朝后扫了一眼，立刻从门口退开，“你他妈别动！伤口崩开了！”  
“听我说，”Brad靠着墙，声音有点抖，“我现在就是个大型移动蜜罐，你没剩多少体力了，能看清路的时候就出发。”  
“不！不是，我的意思是，换班时间到了，他们就快回来了，”Walt心烦意乱的看了眼手表，小声的骂了句，“操。”  
“0405，Walt，”Brad低声说，“他们五分钟之前就应该回来了。”  
Walt扭过头面对着Brad像是下定了决心，他大走过来架起Brad的胳膊，“我们先出去。”  
Brad靠在他身上，Walt的身体有些发烫，在凌晨寒凉的空气里向外散发着热量。  
“Walt，”Brad深吸一口气慢慢的挪动脚步，“你烧了多久？”  
“差不多二十天。”Walt小心的把手撑在Brad胳膊下面，“我打电话给Doc.，做了些检查，没查到什么。”  
他们跨过地上的尸体，走出了小屋。  
白茫茫的雾气弥漫在森林上空，大片的树木像是被一层纱网罩住了。  
Brad顺着门前的小路一直望到它被雾气遮住的尽头，并不空荡的的森林莫名让人觉得十分死寂，好似除了这些树木，任何生命的迹象都从未存在过。  
“向东一公里有个搭建好的临时住处，我们只需要到那儿去。”Walt警惕的扫视四周，“说不定大家都在那里。”  
“所以我昏迷的时候，”Brad喘了口气问，“你们都在搭积木？”  
Walt笑出来，“是啊，除了巡逻，担心你，接着巡逻，差不多就是这样。”  
“有什么特别需要警惕的？”Brad使不上力，软了下膝盖，Walt立刻停了下来，“除了，被我的血招来的一大群丧尸。”  
“……好吧，”Walt的脸颊鼓鼓的，他长长的叹了口气，“我们来的路上看到了……一些士兵，全副武装，他们穿的是陆军迷彩，但是，很奇怪，有什么地方不对。”  
“你的意思是，他们不像陆军。”Brad点点头示意Walt可以继续走，“还有呢？”  
“呃……”Walt带着他迈过了门前的排水沟，“我可能，也许，听见了他们在说你。”  
“原话是什么？捎上那跟木棍。”  
他太虚弱了，像这样一直拖着他行走还要提防无处不在的丧尸，雾散之前他们绝不可能走到避难所。而太阳升起来之后，他们将在丛林里无所遁形。  
“他们说”  
“如果能抓到Colbert A.K.A.'Iceman'，我们也许还能得个银星勋章，退休金翻番也没什么问题。”  
Walt从听见第三个声音开始整个人都僵住了，Brad从他头顶望过去，九点方向有三个人从几米远的树后走了出来，刺眼的红光一闪而过，Brad低下头，他和Walt的心脏的位置正被红色的激光点瞄准着。

 

“伙计们，今天是我们的幸运日，”那三个人端着M4慢慢的接近他们，站在最前面的高个子抬了抬下巴，“扔掉手里的——我看看，两把砍刀和一根木棍，看来'Iceman'正打算和他的伙伴手拉手去劈柴，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他们大笑起来。  
“你是对的Walt，这三个傻逼根本不是陆军，”Brad露出一个笑容，“来见见海军陆战队的，傻逼预备役们。”  
“预备役和银星勋章？认真的？”Walt嗤笑了一声，Brad感觉到自己的手腕被悄悄抓紧了。  
“我知道他们会得什么，”Brad悄悄向后一点一点挪动右手，“纯金，五星，白痴勋章。”  
“操你！”最前面的人对着Brad开了一枪，子弹擦着他的面颊飞过去，打在了后边的木屋墙上。  
“我本来想把你活着交给师里，现在看来完全没这个必要，”高个子夸张的拉长了音节，“前海陆中士，Brad Colbert，不仅拒绝了我们的帮助，还试图袭击我，被我当场击毙。”  
Brad看着他弯了弯唇角，“怎么袭击？口水？”  
“等我先打烂你队友的膝盖骨，”高个子脸颊抖了抖，咬牙切齿的说，“再把剩下的子弹一颗一颗打进你的臭嘴里，看他妈你还能说出这些屁话。”  
“不像你们这些软骨头”  
“你们有胆子违抗师里的直传令？”Brad打断了Walt的话，“我不这么想。”  
“不像你们这帮叛徒！称职的海陆们从不违背命令！”左边稍矮一些的人提高了音量大声说，“给我们的命令是可以击毙！”  
“没错！”高个子瞄准了Brad的额头，“既然你找死，我就”  
“Walt，”Brad不再理会面前这个傻逼，他刚摸到了自己的匕首，“看见十二点方向的一大群丧尸了么？”  
“别他妈跟我耍花招！Jackson，Renado看着六点方向！”高个子对着其他两个人吼，“Colbert，等这”  
“敌袭！！！是丧尸！！”那两个人转过头大叫起来，手忙脚乱的对着冲过来的几个丧尸不停的开枪，“丧尸群！！！”  
高个子紧张起来，忍不住分神向后看了一眼。  
Brad对准了他的脑门把匕首甩了出去，立刻抓着Walt后撤。  
高个子刚一回头就发出音量惊人的惨叫，端着手里的步枪来回胡乱扫射。  
“人员伤亡！人员伤亡！我受伤了！”  
卧倒在排水沟里的Brad翻了个白眼。  
他对着Walt指向前方，两根手指对着眼睛来回扫了一下，又指了指耳朵。  
Walt点点头，调整好了握砍刀的姿势。  
“敌袭敌袭！六点方向！啊不对！下士你的十二点方向！”  
“我看不见了！！血！血！！我瞎了！！！”  
Walt皱着脸，看清状况以后用关爱智障的表情看了高个子一眼，摇了摇头。  
下士的额头上被划出了一道长长的痕迹，几大滴血越过眉骨，滴在眼睫毛上，正被他不停的揉来擦去，越揉视线越模糊。  
“支援我快支援我！！！”  
“……看在老天的份儿上。”Brad听见Walt嘟囔了一句，他小心的爬起来喊了一声，“你一点方向！”  
“操你！！！！”下士侧过身对着Walt的方位就扫射起来，突然他嚎叫一声向后倒了下去。  
“下士！！！人员伤亡！人员伤亡！”矮个子惊慌的大叫。  
“快救我！先救我！！！”伴随着他恐慌到破音的哀嚎，枪声终于消停了，Brad从Walt脑袋上爬起来，Walt立刻抓住他，“打中你了吗？”  
“没。”Brad咬着牙憋出一个字，仰靠在排水沟里，他没受伤，刚才Walt的后脑勺硌在了他的伤口上。  
“快救我啊！！！我要死了！！！！”  
Walt探出头向外看了一眼迅速缩成一团挤在Brad旁边，“操，真是丧尸群。”  
他脱了自己的外套盖在Brad伤口上还抓了两把土撒在上面，抓起一旁的砍刀，蹲在Brad面前背对着他，“哪儿他妈上来的这么多丧尸。”  
枪声嘶吼声像爆炸一样，一片嘈杂里有脚步声向他所在的地方跑过来。  
“Walt，注意背后，”他半跪着，把木棍扎在身旁的土里，双手握紧了砍刀。  
“来了。”Walt突然低喊，Brad感觉到他往外冲了两步。这时一个身影跳进了将近半人深的排水沟里，看见Brad就向他跑了过来，Brad看见了他的脸。  
“Br……Br……”他大张着双手，上颌骨的位置有些很轻微的腐烂，一双钴蓝色的眼睛格外突显。  
“救……救，我，”他含糊不清的咕噜着，Brad撑住木棍站起来，犹豫了一秒，一秒之后，还在三米开外的Captian Dave McGraw猛的越扑向前，尖利的指甲深深地抓进了Brad的右臂，疼痛直接在他脑子里炸开了。

 

Brad看着那张微微腐烂的脸越凑越近，他大张着嘴，露出黑黄的牙齿，歪着头挨近了他的脖子。  
他的心脏疯狂的跳动着，极其刺骨的寒意从伤口直窜起来，如同一条盘踞的蛇顺着胳膊弓起上半身猛地一口咬上了他的脑袋。  
一瞬间Brad什么也看不见了。  
他后退一步，凭着视网膜上最后的影像一脚踹在丧尸的盆骨上。  
子弹从他耳边擦过。  
他听到有人在大吼他的名字。  
“Brad！”  
他被一双手牢牢地抓紧了胳膊从排水沟里拽了出去。  
“Eric？”  
“是我，老天啊Brad。”  
独自在南森林里失踪了三十多天的Eric的声音听起来有些惊慌，一同混进来的还有Ray的骂声。  
“操！！”  
Eric架起了他的左胳膊，Brad感觉到Ray贴近了他的右侧，“我看不见了。”Brad低声说，他的心脏依然不依不饶的狂跳着，眩晕提示着他在换气过度。  
“只是跟着我的脚步，好么？”Ray离他更近了一些，“就像你在新兵训练营跟我说的一样。”  
Brad哼笑了一下，跟着他迈开了左脚，“Walt？”  
“在你六点方向，中士。”  
他们一行四人向着下山的唯一的一条小路跑去。

 

“嘘嘘嘘！你们听到什么声音了吗！”  
“没，没有，长官……”  
“该死的大雾没完没了，南卡州什么时候也有低于二十五度的鬼天气了！”  
就在几步开外的地方，另一个三人小队正在缓慢的通过。  
“Jones下士的小队现在怎么样了？”那个犹犹豫豫的声音问，“那些枪声……”  
一阵短暂的静默。  
“准下士，我们是不是应该联络上尉报告情况？”第三个声音刻意压的很低，然而其中压抑着的恐惧的情绪隔着几米远都闻得出来。  
“报告什么？我们什么都没侦察到？”准下士的情绪差极了，“操他的Jones丧尸都追着屁股咬居然还提议分散侦查，每天跟他那两个跟屁虫不知道偷偷摸摸在干什么。”  
“我，我好像听到教父有次跟他单独说冰什么人，长官。”犹豫的声音语速很快，急急忙忙的说，“还说击毙是可以接受的。”  
“教父？！你在什么地方听见的？”  
“补给卡车后边，我水壶丢了，我在车上拿水壶。”他语无伦次的解释，“长官，那是不是意味着，上尉他”  
“闭上你的嘴，”准下士听起来精神了一些，另一个声音插了进来，“长官，也许菜鸟是对的，说不定我们可以用这个情报跟上尉……”  
他没有说完，但准下士拒绝了这个提议。  
“上尉恐怕是个弃子了，而我们要完成Jones没完成的任务，”他明显亢奋起来，“即使教父问起来，我们也可以说是Jones临死前告诉我们的，至于那个什么冰人……”  
“快跟我走蠢蛋们，”准下士一步跳过了凸起的树根，落地的脚步声又重又沉，“先找到Jones.”  
小队跑动的脚步声很快消失了。  
Eric咬着牙，紧紧的抓着Bard的小臂带着他站起来，继续往森林深处走，Walt顶上来替换了Ray的位置，他比在小屋的时候烧的更厉害了，体温高的可怕。  
Brad全力拖动自己麻木的右腿，他们必须加快速度，以免在半道上被预备役的后援截住，或者出现更糟糕的状况，Walt的高烧会让他在半个小时之内脱水昏迷。  
他们磕磕绊绊的穿行在重重的树木之间，曾作为天然屏障的林木现在成了通行极大的障碍。  
现在最大的障碍是他自己，毫无疑问。  
最重要的是，Brad知道他的队友们仅存的体力已经被他消耗干净了。  
于是他停了下来。  
“去找Lt.报信。”为了堵住B-2全排自带移动嘴炮属性的队友们的嘴和接下来的长篇大论，Brad快速补充一句，“带上Walt先走，他高烧的太厉害。”  
沉默，气氛变得十分紧绷，Brad咧了咧嘴，”我暂时还不会变成丧尸，所以“  
”Brad！“Walt提高音量打断了他的话。  
“我没高烧，”Walt的声音有点抖，“我的体温比之前低了。”他把手搭在Brad的左脸上。  
他的手和Brad的脸温度差不多，已经接近正常。  
慢慢的Walt握住了Brad的左手，放在他的右胳膊上。  
他手底下摸到的皮肤冷的像液氮罐，紧接着产生了如同接触到沸水一般的痛觉，这种冰冷绝不是人类能有的温度。  
Brad抑制住想要拿开手的本能，用力握了握。  
什么也没有感觉到。  
他提起自己的右胳膊，而右侧的传递回来的仅仅只是他还能感觉到有这只右臂。  
Brad松开手，右臂打在右腿上发出沉闷的噗声，然而无论是打和被打的部位，都没有任何感觉。  
他了然的动了动右脚，只是可以移动。  
“去找Lt. ”他重复了一遍自己的话，这一次带了在战场的命令语气。  
'Iceman'，他自嘲的想，“现在。”  
Ray站在他面前沉默着，一句双关语的玩笑也没有开。  
他的耐心随着自己作为累赘的时间不断延长而所剩无几，他的队友们因为担心他而抗拒明显更有利的选择彻底榨干了最后一滴。  
Brad弯起嘴角，“需要我说请？”  
沉默的对峙之中，一个轻而熟悉的脚步声径直向他走来。  
他闻起来并没有那么冷了，更像以前。肥皂，些许纸张和记号笔的味道。熟悉的让人心安。  
Lt.贴近了他的右侧，有些衣服摩擦的声响，他的手绕过Brad的后背撑在他的左肋骨上。  
“抬左腿，跟着我走，”他温和的说，“重心放在右腿上，别担心体力的问题。”  
他带着Brad向前，“哦，有件事还没告诉你，我目前可以扛起一整根圆木，所以你走不动我也可以扛着你，”他柔和的补了一句，“如果你愿意。”  
Ray在他身后笑喷了。  
“耶稣基督啊，不，长官，真是谢谢你。”Brad嘟囔着，拒绝想象那个画面，如果他还能看见，他非常非常想给Ray一个大型的眼刀。  
他们一脚深一脚浅的走着，不知道是不是Brad的错觉，Lt.放在他肋骨上的手真的没有那么冷了。

 

一个小时后，当他们到达东边的临时避难所的时候，Brad的左眼终于模模糊糊有了些黑影，勉强可以分辨光线。  
看在他自己的份儿上，他也没那么丢人的让Lt.把他扛起来走。  
有个黑色的影子糊在他眼前。  
Brad再次被Doc.塞了一嘴的生理盐水然后医生撕开了他的袖子。  
“别，Doc.，先去看他们，”他抓着自己的胳膊把手抽回来，咬着袋子含糊不清的说，“我闻见Ray的头顶有血味。”  
“哦，谢谢你，Brad，你的老伙计RayRay被傻逼预备役偷袭的是后脑勺，但是他现在已经没事了。”Ray站在他不远的地方，“别担心我们了Brad。”  
他走过来挨着Brad坐下，“Walt和Eric在喝水量体温，他俩现在没嘴说话。”  
Brad点点头，小屋的外边突然嘈杂起来，一连串的脚步声快速的接近了小屋。  
“你们总算”Poke第一个冲进来，还没说完就噤了声，似乎是看到屋里多了一个人。  
Rudy迟疑的声音跟在后边响起，“Eric？？”  
“你们好啊伙计们，”Eric的声音有些戏谑，“我有这么难认？”  
“真他妈高兴见到你，兄弟，”Rudy笑起来，走过去拍打Eric的肩膀，“老天，你到哪儿去了？”  
“那可真他妈是个很长的故事了，”Eric挤干净盐水把包装扔到一边，“回国后我追查到一个线索，是一家在北森林边缘的实验室，然而是个死胡同，实验室所在的地方很早就被废弃了。”  
“我打算到南森林去，去之前我想最好到帕里斯跟Brad碰个面。”他顿了顿，视线落在Brad脸上，Eric深吸了一口气继续说，“当时我睡在哨卡外的森林里，那天晚上一辆车经过了附近的小路，上面几个士兵押着三个人，‘美国操他的队长’从车里的小窗户上露了半个脸 ，”他冷笑了一声，“我跟上了那辆车，他们一直开到南森林边缘。”  
“接下来的事，我他妈亲眼看见都觉得自己当场做梦了，他们要枪毙那三个傻逼，我的老天，”他叹了口气，“倒不是说我没想过亲手崩了他们，但是……”  
“……我懂你，朋友（homie），”Ray深表同情的感叹，“毕竟是长官，虽然大多时候看着他们真心觉得自己是全美最聪明善良的人。”  
一片笑声中，Ray不知道被谁啪的一巴掌拍的歪倒了。  
“所以他们怎么会出现在南森林里？”Walt挽救了岌岌可危的话题重心。  
“是‘Casey Kasem’，他一头撞倒了其中一个大兵。我从没见过原始人反应这么快，他跟着撂翻了一个人夺了一把枪，‘美队’ 这个傻逼愣到 ‘Casey Kasem’ 也夺了一把枪才反应过来，操，他们的手铐那会儿就是打开的。 ”  
“他们三个分散跑了，我跟着‘美队’一路进了南森林，路上跟丢了好几次，直到今天凌晨的时候我听见枪响，”Eric的声音低了下去，“我真的很抱歉Brad。”  
Brad撑着墙面站起来，“Eric。”  
Eric一步迈到他跟前，Brad伸出左手，摸索着搭在Eric肩上握紧，“你救了我，我仍然活着，你得看到这一点。”  
Eric没有说话，他深深的呼吸了好几次，轻轻的拍了拍Brad的手，最终回了一个单词，“好。”  
“让我看看温度计，”医生温和的说，“大家都很累了，Lt.说今天全体休息，抓紧时间睡会儿吧。”  
“你猜你是怎么回来的。”Ray趁着大家在找地方的时候挨近他小声说，Brad有些猜想，然而那并不意味着什么，更不代表任何事，所以Brad不打算说出来。  
“Lt.把你们的腿捆在一起了。”  
“……Lt.是最好的长官，如果你受伤了他也会这样做。”最终他这样说。  
而Ray的视线在他脸上停留着，过了一会儿，他移开视线很小声的叹了口气。

 

只要足够了解一个人的行为，他的掩饰实际上是某种微妙的坦白。  
从新兵训练营开始到一个排再到战场，面对整日朝夕相处自己撅起屁股就知道要拉什么屎还会趁着不注意把屎糊回屁股上的队友们，他们说极其糟糕的话做万分幼稚的事，他们从不犹豫的把性命交付在彼此手上，他们十足亲密，他们永不背叛。  
这是海陆最深的核心。  
但是这绝不代表没有任何私人空间。正相反，当他们划出底线，那就是不可逾越的。  
现在Lt.就划了这样一条线。  
他在掩饰一些事，一些他不知道其实Brad听的一清二楚的事。  
很多时候，比如在伊拉克，有的话Lt.不说，Brad不会问。  
这是否意味着，如果他选择跨过那条线，辜负了他的信任，他们之间所建立的一切就会毁之殆尽？  
如果他要亲眼看着Lt.死去呢？  
事实上，Lt.不会让他亲眼看到，哪怕他还看得见。Lt.只会默默的把一切安排好，而他只能假装不知道，假装自己还可以再承受一次心碎，然后在不远将来的某个他醒来的早晨，Lt.失踪了。在这一系列操蛋的事之后，他他妈的还得带着自己这个空壳子活完自己的下半生。如果他还有的话。  
Brad坐在木屋的地板上，假装自己一点也没见那个可怕的声音。  
熟悉的脚步声踩在木头上，带起空洞的回音。  
Lt.走进来，身上盖不住的血味。  
“我们得走了，换下一个避难所。”他的声音有些哑，像是在伊拉克最后的半个月时那样疲惫。  
Brad点点头，慢慢的站了起来。  
他能感觉到Lt.的视线落在他的脸上，他迎着视线站着，不知道自己还能假装多久。  
Lt.慢慢接近了他，每走一步都像是踩在他心脏上。  
“我不能对你撒谎，Brad，”他轻声说，“我和Pappy我们……当时的症状完全不一样。”  
他就站在Brad面前，他刚在屋后的树林里吐过血，还在担心Brad的情况。  
心酸就像过度摇晃的碳酸饮料，噗噗嘟嘟冒出的气体全都堵在他的喉咙里。  
如果这是他能为Nate做到的最后一件事。  
“不用担心那些，我没事。”  
他当然可以继续忽视自己的感情，就像过去四年做过的那样，打包塞好推进脑海深处，装作什么也没发生的样子，他已经做到了，以后也可以做到。  
“Brad……”  
不，别问，就只是……别问。  
“我们得走了，长官。”他轻声回答。

 

他们在这个避难所呆了一天半。  
明天，如果时机合适，再向东移动两公里他们将抵达在这个方向上的最后一个临时避难所。  
森林夜晚寂静阴冷，他在又一个哆嗦之后冻醒了。  
他身上还盖着帐篷，轻微的鼾声显示着他的队友们睡的很沉。  
Brad翻了个身，落在他左眼里的光依然昏暗，天似乎还没有亮。  
有人悄悄的跨过躺在地上的队友们晃醒了睡在他身旁的医生。  
他们往房间的角落里走去，医生打开了手电。  
不一会儿，两个人又静悄悄的出了小木屋。  
凌晨时分并不是离开一屋子熟睡的人单独谈话的好时机，他们只是站在小木屋外边极小声的交谈。  
“他怎么样了？”  
“我不认为他没事，长官。小臂上的伤口发黑的越来越明显，肝上的伤口又渗血了，而且，”医生顿了顿，似乎不知道怎么说才好，“他……血是黑色的，没有臭味，是黏的。”  
Brad愣了一下，伸手摸了摸肝上的纱布，冰凉凉的布面有些刮手。  
“长官，如果我能问，你之前跟Pappy”  
“不一样，”Lt.像是有些难以呼吸，声音几乎听不清了，“你也看见了，Doc.，我甚至都不流血。”  
他们沉默了。  
屋外树叶随风飘摇的沙沙声像爪子一样挠在他心脏上。

 

Brad站在门口靠着木框，空气里过分饱和的水汽使一切都变得潮闷湿重，难以忍受。  
“医生。”  
“中士。”屋子拐角处放哨的医生长出了一口气，低哑的回应。  
“我需要知道Lt.的情况。”  
他并非想让医生为难。  
Brad清楚的知道，当Lt.下定决心要隐瞒什么事，没人能撬开他的嘴。而Brad不是唯一一个担心他的人。  
“那么，老办法，Doc.，”Brad听着滴滴答答的雨声说出了自己的第一个结论，“他在吐血。”  
医生没有说话。  
“他身上有伤，是最近才出的新状况。”他接着说，胃部有些抽紧了，“枪伤？”  
回答他的是医生持续的沉默。  
他的胃像灌满了铅块，一直往下沉。不会是在他清醒之后，如果是，他会知道，他总会知道。  
Brad突然不敢确定他到底挡没挡住那一枪。而 ‘Casey Kasem’ 绝不会有机会开第二枪。  
“……Doc.？”  
“你挡住了。”医生平静的说，但他的话音里有些别的意味，那些暗礁潜藏水面之下。  
医生跟他说过的话突然出现在他脑海里。  
贯穿伤。  
冷意直从他的心底泛上来。  
那颗子弹，在穿透他的身体之后还打在了别的地方。  
可他当时离Lt.足够远，失去动能的子弹不可能打的很深。但是，Lt.在吐血。  
“子弹上面有什么？”Brad低声说。  
雨下的太大了，越来越冷，像是永远也不会温暖起来。  
“…………你的血。”

 

“从没什么更好的选择，Brad，”Walt走到他身边，轻缓的挨近他坐下，“我们做出选择不是因为它更好，而是它对我们来说意味着什么。”  
“你们过分顾虑我根本毫无意义。”他烦躁的说。  
本不该如此。  
Brad脑仁疼的像自己把脑袋伸到悍马下面被它压过去，他们的分歧就跟他的头疼一样蠢。  
他们在最后的避难所呆了整四天，先头优势消失殆尽。  
分批撤离的提议被集体否决，他们现在随时都可能被发现。  
“我们没有，别把责任往自己身上揽。”Walt比平日更加温和，语气里透着些无奈。  
“真的？让我理解一下，你是说我们目前被困在这里和我毫无关系，所有人冒着被枪毙的危险和我待在一起，原因是与我无关。”  
“Brad，”Walt的无奈像充气气球一样鼓鼓囊囊的，他的鼻音更重了，莫名带着哄劝似的小心翼翼，“离开这个屋子我们无处可躲，一旦被分割包围我们毫无胜算。”  
这又是谁的错？  
因为他，他们现在几乎无路可退。  
Brad忍住了，他根本不该朝Walt发脾气，Walt不该承受这些。  
他并非没有想过死亡。  
只是如果他死在森林里，很多事就再也解释不清，他的死会被拿来大做文章，会彻头彻尾的变成利益阴谋的一环。  
可他的死本该是个结束，是盖棺定论，是结案陈词，而非罪名里的一种，用来要挟队友妥协的借口，悬在头上的利剑。  
他可以忍受鞭挞一样的愧疚和痛苦日复一日的吞噬，可以忍受成为累赘的苦涩，这些都不重要。  
他还不能死，他还有责任未曾承担。  
他欠Nate的亦不曾偿还。

 

Brad听着医生的要求沉默了一会儿还是把胳膊伸了过去。  
他的血液已经变异，任何治疗都是无用的。  
医生正在一点一点的刮掉伤口顶端那层黑色的硬壳，血痂拽着肌肉和皮肤，过电似的疼痛。  
血冒了出来，伤口变得有些黏潮。  
医生拿了块纱布摁上去，他抑制不住的战栗。  
“……中士，”医生听起来异常冷静，然而他拖长的音节里充斥着十足的暴躁和威胁，“你知道医生通常会怎么对待隐瞒病情的伤患吗？”他毫不留情的又把纱布往里摁了摁。  
“有什么针对四分之三个丧尸的？”  
“四分之三个屁，”医生一把揭掉粘在伤口上的纱布，“你”  
他手上的动作突然停了下来。Doc.Bryan的视线落在Brad的脸上，“你听到了。”  
Brad没有说话，他听着大风穿过森林的声响，思索自己还有多久会成为一个真的丧尸，他的备用计划有多大失败的可能。  
“你这种病号真是医生的噩梦，”Doc.低头继续手上的工作，“不遵医嘱，隐瞒病情，”他把处理完的伤口用纱布缠好，接着扒拉开Brad肝上的胶布，“沟通障碍，还有……”  
“自己闻闻吧，Brad，到底是不是新鲜血液的味道。”医生嘲讽的语调里带着深切的如释重负，把染血的纱布杵到他鼻子下方，“血红细胞”  
“停。”  
Brad制止了医生继续说话的意图，一瞬间他背后的汗毛都竖了起来。  
他朝医生打了个手势，快速站了起来。  
陌生的脚步声，那些靴底踩上地面的声音让Brad后颈发麻，货真价实的海陆，不止一个。  
医生紧紧的抓着他，Brad摇了摇头，自己先出了小屋。  
他沿着走廊一直走到拐角。  
脚步声接近了小屋，正分成两路。  
“在找我？”  
Brad从拐角处走出来，彻底将自己暴露在射程里。  
不速之客停了下来，紧绷的寂静如同拉紧的弓弦。  
“Gunny，”站的稍远的人开口，语气轻松的发问，“你搜到什么了？”  
Brad愣了一下。  
“什么也没有，长官。”他的副官平静的回答。  
“照目前的进度师里是要气炸了，”领队嚼着彩虹糖，不甚在意的模样，“带着他们在现行的方向上再向西偏移五度，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我想上级还会单独命令给预备役，长官，南边的大部队快赶上来了。”  
“你知道的，Gunny，”领队慢悠悠的说，似乎在解什么东西，塑料粘扣发出刺啦的声响，“森林里是很容易迷路的，预备役恰好不怎么擅长丛林生存。”  
“他们不擅长任何事，Captain，”副官带了些挖苦，“前几天一个报错坐标的小队被找到的时候已经吓尿了，哭的跟三岁小孩儿一样。”  
“能指望这帮娘炮干什么？”领队笑了一声，他说话的时候有什么掉了下来，“谁带的大部队？”  
“据说是预备役自己的Noah Hunter少校，长官。”  
“P.O.G，”上尉若无其事的从Brad面前不远的地方走开，“距离汇合大约有五天时间？”  
“是的，长官。”Gunny跟上了他的脚步，“森林是个分割包抄的好地方，得让他们跟紧些。”  
他们讨论着战术方案走远了。  
“……操，”一直贴着走廊的医生从拐角处转出来，拉住Brad的胳膊把他往回拽，“那是”  
“对，”Brad的肩胛骨不自觉的抽搐了一下，有种感觉模模糊糊的浮了上来，“Doc.，他在十一点方向落下了什么东西。”  
医生把Brad的手放在自己肩上，“我看到了，你跟着我。”  
Brad顺着医生的力道向外走，刚才模糊的感觉萦绕在他的胸椎上，似有似无，仿佛有人对着他的脊柱神经在半梦半醒间吹了口气。  
这种感觉太怪异，又如同瞬间的错觉般难以捕捉。  
有脚步声从背后传来时，Brad的注意力从飘忽不定的直觉上移开了。  
“Pappy？你受伤了吗？”  
“没有，我很好，”他越走越近，血味越来越重，“你闻到的血味了，Brad？”  
“我真的没事Doc.，不是我的血，”Pappy从另一边握住了Brad的胳膊，“呃，搬木头的时候Lt.划伤了手。”  
Brad怀疑自己的心脏可能被病毒变异成了某种极其脆弱的东西，被愧疚捅了个对穿之后，从刀口汩汩向外冒着的不止是疼痛，还有些别的什么。  
“你也应该把手包上，Pap，不是说你不流血伤口就不用管，”医生捡起来地上的物品，深深的叹了口气，“手上的血没洗干净。”  
“哦操，给我点绷带，Doc.。”  
“你拿的什么？”Pappy咬着纱布的一角含混不清的问，从Brad的胳膊边探出头，“迷彩包？！”  
“A连长和GunnyBarrett来过了，”医生拿在手上晃了晃那个包，把它递给Pappy，“给Lt.。”  
“靠，”Pappy抓住Brad的胳膊绕过脖子，“我们得快点转移。”

 

Lt.单独把医生叫走的时候，Brad正坐在由一整张帐篷顶和木头撑起来的简易避难所里，没巡逻的队友把他围在中间。  
Rudy跟Walt换了防区，把自己分到的小毯子盖在Brad腿上，仔仔细细的替Brad整理好。  
“保持体温，伙计。”他悄声说，轻轻拍了下Brad的膝盖，坐回自己的位置。  
几分钟之后，医生回来了，跟着一起回来的Lt.把Brad拉起来，带着他出了帐篷。  
他们走的有些远，似乎一直走到了空地的尽头。  
“感觉怎么样？”Lt.松开了手，站到他的正对面，视线在他的眼睛附近停留。  
“我没事，”Brad简短的回答，把注意力尽可能多放在Lt.的背后，“长官，考虑到目前的状况请求信息开放。”  
“Brad”  
"你们现在的处境非常危险，我的情况不该被归在优先级，长官，"他往前走了一步，控制不住的把词音咬的很重，“你们因为我在浪费时间。”  
“如果我告诉你所有的消息，下一秒你就会计划好一切，”Lt.呼出的气体轻柔拂过他的脸，Brad刚意识到自己离的太近了，“我不会让你那么做。”  
“我们没有选择，长官，”Brad低声说，第一次觉得他终将被自己的无能压垮，他的眼睛在莫名的刺痛，“我不能成为累赘，可我现在比累赘更糟，你们在讨论我的计划。”  
“长官，你想代替我，”他说的每一个词都像是硬从喉咙里扯出来，带着沙哑的破音，“我不能……”  
“Brad，由我来，是……方便的。”  
有什么东西从他的心里碎裂了。  
他的手在发抖，“不。”  
愧疚扼紧了他的喉咙，他如同濒死的人吐出最后一口气，“不。”  
“你不能”  
不能什么。  
不能这么做？不能离开？不能死？  
Brad没有什么立场和资格来请求。  
曾经没有，今后也没有。  
从脊椎泛上来的冷意一点一点淹没了他，他是戴着镣铐沉海的人，肺里的氧气全都吐尽了，心跳声震耳欲聋。  
Brad向后退了一步，猛然间窜过四肢的怪异的感觉让他狠狠的打了个哆嗦。  
他记起来了。  
“长官，我真的非常抱歉，为……一切。”  
Brad转身朝九点方向走，很快他踢上了一块树根。  
“Brad Colbert，美国海军陆战队第一师第一侦察营B连2排，中士，编号232707706，”Brad弯曲右手的拇指和食指放在自己的额头，左手在身旁打着手势，他加大音量，“你们在找我，只有我，你们已经找到了。”  
狙击手。  
很久以前，久到Pappy和Rudy结束了狙击手训练课而Brad刚成为上等兵，师里跨了半个美国把东西两个营的人都扔到圣芒戈列岛上下达了两个任务，AB两组狙击手进行渗透并找到对方胸前贴牌的长官“击毙”，剩下的人搜索身份不明的狙击手进行抓捕。  
Brad很不幸作为其中一方的“幌子长官”被贴了假牌。他被Pappy瞄了一公里多，然后Brad在狙击手完成任务撤退的路上堵住了他们，他“打中”了Rudy，Pappy“击毙”了他，Rudy掀起了衣服，凌晨的微光里白蓝相间的袖标露了出来。Brad眯起眼睛，扯了自己的数字白蓝袖标扔给Pappy。他们俩使劲抱了一下，Pappy跑远了。Rudy看着他的神情突然就笑了，拨开上层的蓝白色露出了下面的绿褐色，“兵不厌诈。”他用口型跟Brad说，Brad接住他扔过来的袖标，盯了Rudy一会儿，摇了摇头跟着他笑起来。  
那些旧日，回不去的好时光。  
Brad在自己眉心画了个小小的十字，右手食指和中指圈成圈再次碰了两下自己的额头，“你们的目标只有我。”  
轻微衣料摩擦声，有人从几步远的树后边走了出来，“中士，”他很谨慎的在合适开枪的距离停了下来，把枪口对准了Brad的心脏，“海豹六队，恐怕你得跟着我们走了。”  
Brad点了点头，把手举了起来，“我没有武器，眼睛看不见。”  
“不，Nathaniel Fick，上尉，二排长，你们需要我。”  
“我建议其他人听从中士的指令待在原地不要动，尤其是你，中尉，”他走过来用一条塑料扣绑住了Brad的双手，“你不会想把事情搞的更复杂，不止有一队人在附近，中士跟着我们走我会保证他路上的安全，你明白我的意思吗，中尉？”  
他在刻意强调Lt.的军衔，并没有理会上尉这个称呼。  
“我想单独跟他说句话，”Lt.走到Brad身边，坚持着，“一会儿就行。”  
海豹六队的士兵后退了两步。  
“你说你不该被优先考虑Brad？”Lt.挨近了他说的又轻又快，“你错了，你是，一直都是我优先考虑的对象，我没在说战场，”Lt.攥紧了他的手腕，“你明白我在说什么，Brad，你知道的。”  
Brad愣了一下。  
“你不需要现在回答，活着回来，有很多事我还没告诉你。”  
他对着Lt.笑了笑，已经开始想念Nate的绿眼睛，“坏时机，长官。”  
“是啊。”Lt.也在笑，他听起来如此难过。  
Brad偏过头向着帐篷的所在的位置，几秒之后他说，“保持警惕，先生们。（Stay Frosty）”  
士兵默默的上前拉住了那跟没有系的很紧的塑料扣，慢慢的带着Brad朝森林深处走去。

 

“A1，A2报告，被我们甩掉的人跟上来了。”  
“位置。”  
“你的五点方向，距离30米。”  
“隐蔽，放他进来。”  
“中士，我想你并不介意当个诱饵。”A1把他往前推了推，“呆在这里别动。”  
然后他离开了。  
Brad靠在旁边的树上，穿过森林的风吹的树杈尖都带着细微的呼哨声，他仰起头，有什么东西噼噼啪啪的掉在他的脸颊，头顶。  
Brad抹了把脸，湿漉漉的东西流在他的手上。  
水滴。  
大团的光线突然就涌了进来。  
他伸手挡住眼睛，眼球酸胀刺痛，眼泪顺着眼眶滴在手心里。  
他甚至没法眨眼，眼皮碰到眼球的瞬间擦起剧烈的疼痛。  
操。  
连带着他的脑子都疼的发麻。  
一团团五颜六色光斑的影像在视网膜上疯狂飞舞。  
“中士？”A1在他斜后方的很轻的叫了一声。  
“Sgt. Colbert？”  
这个声音他从没听过，这个陌生人更没必要因为Brad被逮捕或是击毙，“待在原地，我并不认识你。”  
太晚了，Brad放下手，忍着强光眨了眨眼睛，一团模糊人影的靠近了他。  
“Damon Worth，海陆二师侦查营A连1排下士，”Damon抽出刀割开了Brad手上的塑料扣，“没必要用狙击枪对着我，我只是来找中士的。”  
“跟着你们是因为更有效，我没有恶意。”Damon把刀扔在地上，举起双手，“我身上只有两把手枪和一封信，我认为你们需要看看。”  
“别淌浑水！”Brad不知道什么信值得Damon闯进南森林，何况还跟自己有关，“你不要命了吗？！”  
“没关系的，长官，”Damon对着他点了点头，继续对着看似空无一人的森林说话，“只是一封信，它不咬人。”  
“你把信打开念，”A1的枪从树干边露了出来，“小点声，是个生物都被你吆喝跑了。”  
Damon笑了一下，慢慢从怀里掏出一封折好的信，封口印着一枚火漆。  
“尊敬的军人家属，当你看到这封信的时候请务必保持警惕，因为你的家人，那些为我们的国家和人民贡献了自己宝贵的一切的人，很可能就在此时命悬一线。”  
“请务必不要把这封信当成恶作剧或者更糟的东西，因为，如果发生了一些事而你回忆起这封信时，那些你不曾认真对待的线索，终将成为你一生的悔恨，你有机会，也许是唯一一次机会来拯救他们。”  
“就在不久之前，相信你们都记得很清楚，南森林里发生了一件骇人听闻的恐怖袭击，美国海军陆战队失去了一整个排的战士，那些为了我们战斗在前线的人。他们年长的父母站在墓碑旁边痛苦的哭泣，他们悲伤的妻子站在棺材旁紧紧搂住无助哀泣的孩子。这样的悲剧有可能发生在每一个参战的人员身上，而很多的家庭已经遭受了这样难以泯灭的痛苦和不幸。”  
“当你知道这场悲剧，你的内心是否有哪怕一丁点的疑问，这到底怎么发生的？”  
“在那个可怕的时间到底发生了什么？那些恐怖分子如何携带武器绕过防线抵达了南森林并袭击了他们？我们归家的英雄们，就在自己祖国的土地上，距离家园只有一步之遥，可他们再也无法踏上回家的路。”  
“而官方回答这些疑问的只有，军事机密，无可奉告。”  
“究竟是什么样任务是需要这些已经奉献了一切，该是时候得到的人们，到南森林里去完成？”  
“想想那些可怜的家属吧，他们欣喜的等在家里，精心准备好了一切，等待他们的却是最深的噩梦，他们最爱的人永远不再归来。官方自相矛盾，似是而非的借口，只会在伤口上撒盐，真相究竟是什么？”  
“更大的隐瞒，更多的谎言是否正在酝酿？我们都读过那本书，无能的高层，失败的指挥，他们的错误是否再一次由无辜的人来承担？”  
“那些战士们和每一位入伍的人一样，都知道这份被称之为工作的职业背后有着怎样风险，他们仍旧选择了接受，很多人因此失去了生命。这份本应被尊敬，被严肃对待的权利被一再的滥用，那些躲在办公桌后边的人所做的每一个愚蠢的决定都会有人被改变一生，但是他们从不吸取任何教训，‘你们知道风险你们做了选择’他们这样说，‘这样的伤亡是必要的’他们又说。真的是吗？这场悲剧是不可阻止的吗？曾经的悲剧没有一场可以被阻止吗？”  
“很多可怕的悲剧里，如同这场悲剧，军事机密只是一个被用烂了的借口，来掩盖很多人的失职，那些该被审判的人逃避了他们的罪责并将它转嫁给无辜的人。这不可忍受！如果你也同样感受到了欺骗感受到了愤怒和悲伤，请帮帮他们，帮帮他们的家人一起去寻找应有的真相。”  
“至少，在他们连生命都献给了国家之后可以得到应有的安息。至少，就在当下这样的悲剧可以不再重演，不再发生在你的身上。至少，父母可以在圣诞节期待孩子们的归来，女士们先生们可以在日常给他们的爱人一个亲吻，孩子们可以拥有双亲温暖的爱。”  
“在无尽悲伤的背后，我们，仍有权利得知真相。”  
“白。（white）”  
紧绷的寂静降临在Damon读完信之后。  
Brad知道了他为什么会来。  
耶稣基督，看在上帝的份儿上。  
“好演讲，下士，”A1露出了一半脑袋，“很遗憾，太长。”  
“这个任务本身就是个错误，你们没有理由继续逮捕中士。”  
“下士，你执行任务的时候会质疑自己的长官吗？那不是我们受训的目的。”  
“不，你们现在知道了，”Damon举起信，“中士在弥补上级犯下的错误，他难道就该因此被杀？如果你们陷入现在的境地，难道不希望被救援吗？”  
“我们已经违令了，下士，如果这对你来说有任何意义的话。”他们头顶的树上冒出一个声音，那个狙击手跳了下来，“就地击毙，所有人接到的都是这个命令。”  
“你们有几个小队？”Brad的心脏猛的跳了一下，“离得远吗？”  
“不知道。”A1最后还是回答了，“不少于三个。”  
“A1，我需要回去，”Brad伸手把Damon挡在身后，“Worth跟我一起，他只是个传信的，之后你可以随意处置我。”  
A1沉默了一会儿，打了个手势，眨眼之间，三个狙击手的身影融进森林里仿佛凭空消失了。  
“他们一个小时前在营地的十一点方向，两公里。”A1轻飘飘的留下一句话。  
Damon翻了个白眼，“我们现在在营地的后方了，长官。”  
“带路吧，Worth.”

 

他们跑过空无一人的临时营地，空地的西北角有几根倒下的枯木。  
“这边。”Brad对着斜侧方的Damon歪了歪头，重新钻进森林里。  
“他们会在哪儿，中士？”  
“A1带着我兜第一个圈子的地方，往北，”他们弯下腰从一从特别低的树枝和树根之间迈了出来，“听说你追踪技巧非常厉害，介意留心脚下么？”  
Damon很轻的笑了一声，“AyeAye，长官。”  
他们前后交替着快速前进，脚印留下的信息实际上少之又少，他们确定了大约不到一公里的方向，再往深处走线索变得杂乱无章，他们摸索着前进了一百米，Brad停了下来。  
他左边和右边都有折断的小树枝，Damon在他前方盯着脚下皱起眉头。  
“有什么地方不对，”Damon摇了摇头，扭过脸看着他，“这说不通。”  
他脚下是半个糊到几乎看不出来的脚印，混着泥巴和苔藓，被蹭过多次的模样。  
“你在想什么？”Brad蹲下来仔细的看了看脚印，什么也没有，彻底报废的线索，毫无用处。  
“大部队留下痕迹比这大得多，像一群猪圈里发狂的猪，”Damon打量着四周，指着两处断枝，“那个标记？那是故意的。”  
他蹲在Brad对面，看着Brad突然用手扒拉开更远处树窝里的树叶，被压扁的绿色的苔藓和汁液印在树根上，一个不太完整但相对清晰些的靴底图案。  
Brad站起来，右脚踏上那个树窝，就踩在第二个脚印旁边，一点力道没加，几乎一模一样的脚印复制了出来。  
“操，真是有人跟在他们后边，”Damon把手里的小木棍扔掉，“狙击小组？”  
“他们没必要，”Brad朝森林里望去，不远处依然有一些断枝，更远处那些层层交叠的树枝看的他心理发紧，“你有能力几乎不留痕迹的当场杀掉他们为什么会多此一举。”  
毫无必要的多此一举。  
“我们得回营地去，”Brad把Damon往六点方向拉，“快，大部队就在前面。”  
“什么？”Damon没反应过来，“他们不是还在南边？”  
“不，先头应该几天前就不在了。”  
所以Lt.既不能继续往东走，也不能扔下他。他们想要绕过先头部分，但是已经太晚了。  
“听着，Damon，这很重要，无论谁让你来的你告诉他看见的一切，你是目前唯一能把消息递出去的人，”他们一边往回跑Brad一边快速跟他交代，“别争，你必须出去，不然我们都白死了。”  
“……中士，你知道证人保护任务么？”Damon拨开眼前的树枝，落了一步跟在Brad旁边，“你死了才是白搭。”  
“你是目标所以你要活着，”他继续叨叨，“你见过哪个任务证人死了保镖们活着算成功的嘛？”  
“我是目标所以我根本活不了，”Brad瞥了他一眼，“明修栈道暗度陈仓听说过么？”  
“嗯（ummm），我确定置之死地而后生更合适，”Damon跟他一起慢了下来，“你对自己的定位有很大误解。”  
他们绕过前面挤成一团的三个预备役小队，Damon悄悄的扔出去两块石头，趁他们像没头的苍蝇一样四处乱转的时候加速猫着腰跑起来。  
“计划？长官？”  
当他们冲出营地找好地方藏起来的时候，Damon扔给他一把手枪和一个带红外的瞄准镜，  
“自由发挥（improvise）。”Brad看了看莫名笑的别有意味的Damon，“你不会正好带着些胶带吧，下士。”  
Damon愣了，“靠，没有啊。”  
突然从背后扔过来的树杈砸到了Brad的背和Damon的头，他们扭过脸，一道红外线正对着他们，点动了四次。  
“……不能好好说吗。”Damon气呼呼的摸了摸脑袋。  
Brad找个了不硌的姿势趴好，微微弯起了嘴角。

 

八分钟。  
大部队的第一批人拉了五米长的人墙从树林里穿了出来，一直走到离他们不足十米的地方。  
Damon担忧的看着Brad，Brad摇了摇头。  
一分钟不到从森林里走出了第二和第三批人墙，他们中间夹着几个人，还有一个人走的非常快，他们在第一批人墙之后停了下来。  
然后是第四批和第五批人墙，他们中间也隐约夹着一些人。  
一时间空地变得有些拥挤。  
“那么，Fick中尉，哦我忘了，Fick上尉，Colbert那个叛徒到底在哪儿，或者，”那个沙哑的声音在笑，“他更愿意做个懦夫，看着自己的队友一个个死在自己面前？”  
“我们一起来看看他到底有多冷酷。”  
那个人打开保险的咔哒声如此刺耳，Damon使劲压着他，一只手几乎要夺走他的枪。  
“抱歉了，上尉，还有你，Person下士，”他指挥一个人将绳子扔上了树杈，“你们终将会明白，你们可笑的忠诚一文不值。”  
“Colbert！”那个曾毫不犹疑将他们送入死地的声音大声嘶喊，“懦夫！你的长官你的朋友，他们都是为你而死，而你？你的下场会比他们糟的多，那才是你应得的，你这个遭人唾弃的叛徒。”  
“你死了我们才真的会被一起枪毙，”Damon在他耳边飞快的说，“别起来，他在使诈。”  
Brad深深的吸了一口气，拍了拍他的手示意他挪开，“我不会。”  
还是走到了这一步，他只能活着，必须活着。  
哪怕被撕开了心脏扯断了肋骨也只能活，必须活。  
可这并不意味着和他有任何关联的人都要死去，那些把命交在他手上的人，那些保护他的人，那些为他承担风险的人，他的朋友们。  
Brad对着Damon碰了碰眼睛画了个圈，指向三点方向，竖起两根手指晃了晃，又对准了太阳穴。  
Damon看着他比划了一个手势。  
“别冲动。”他说。  
Brad冲他点头，悄悄的匍匐后退，然后他们像两只被麻醉的蛇一样贴着地面分头缓慢的爬向自己的位置。  
“你大可以磨蹭时间，Colbert，装作你还没被发现的。”  
这个声音Brad听了无数遍，这个曾对着他们说，“先生们，荣誉都加在你们的肩上的”长官，曾饱含着喜爱的叫他们“自大的小混蛋们”。  
“他们可不一定撑得了这么久，你，去把Person吊起来。”  
他只能一寸一寸的前进，不能停。  
“下一个会是谁？”  
粗糙的地面和树根磨开了他的伤口，他咬着牙，一点一点的向前爬。  
“你知道Colbert，看着你为了自己的命这么矛盾的挣扎作为你曾经的长官真是有些痛心，不知道你的队友们怎么想，你说呢，Person下士，看看你的小队长是怎么对待你的。”  
“把他嘴里的布条解开，让Colbert听听他被吊起来的朋友怎么惨叫的。”  
地上凸起的树根有些尖利，长长的划过了他的胸口，髋骨然后是腿，那些血随着他的动作慢慢的被挤出来，沁在他的外衣上。  
Ray一个字也没有说。  
“没关系，我可以等你想明白，你还有一分钟，第二个被吊起来的人，我会打断他的胫骨然后把他吊起来让他撑着自己的体重。”  
“时间不等人，中士。”  
地面上的落下的腐枝戳进了腿上的伤口，拖拖拉拉的蹭了出去。  
不能停下。  
“Fick上尉，你一直都不是个好长官，带头违抗我的命令，你手底下的兵也是有学有样，可你从没被罚过，你来做第二个吧。”  
“Colbert，你还真是狠心。”  
枪响了。  
他的手在石头上滑了一下，从头顶扔下来的树杈掉在树叶上，啪的一声。  
“第三个人，中士，一分钟。”  
Brad低下头，死死的抓紧那块石头，眨掉眼里阻挡视线的水汽，接着前进。  
“Reyes中士和Patrick中士，对于狙击手来说最重要的是，食指神经吧？”  
“Colbert，如果我挑了他们的手指神经，你会不会出来？”  
“要试试吗？”  
有什么人冲这个地方跑了过来。  
他的动静很大，像是一头找到出路的困兽，疯了似的狂奔着。  
“救命，救命……”  
“救命！！！”  
空地最外围的士兵像是一时间惊呆了，直愣愣的举起了枪，不知道该不该射击。  
他越跑越近，像一枚快速飞行的橄榄球。  
“拦住他。”沙哑的声音在内圈冷静的命令。  
预备役有些犹疑的拉开了保险，就在几秒之间，那个人被地上的树根绊了一跤，重重的扑了出去，压倒了四五个人。  
不太整齐的队形顿时有些骚乱。  
“保持队形！！”  
Brad迅速的翻滚，撑起上身几步爬行到了目标大树的后面。  
更多人对着这个方向跑来了。  
“教父，Assassin请求七点方向进入。”  
有人在最前面大喊。  
“拒绝！原地待命！”  
Brad看见了Captain Patterson就站在临近队伍的末尾。  
上尉往前走了几步，“长官，Captain Craig Schwetje刚逃脱追捕，请求汇报情况。”  
“我抓到他了，就地枪毙。”  
“我没被感染！！放开我！放开！！”  
Bravo的连长，正拼命的挣扎，七八个人才刚刚能压住他。  
Brad贴着树慢慢的站起来，上尉察觉到了什么猛的看向他，Brad对着他点了点头，两只手腕交叉在一起，指了指自己，然后在脖子的地方画了个十字，“有人质。”  
Captain Patterson的脸色变了，他扭回去看着前方混乱的场面，很快做了决定。  
他对着GunnyBarrett下了指令，Gunny带着队伍直接走进了最外围的人墙。  
“有计划？”Patterson在他耳边低声问。  
“不算，长官。”Brad任由他在后边用塑料扣松松的系住手腕。  
A连长看着Brad的眼睛，忽的就笑了。  
教父正对着Gunny大喊，“Gysgt.Barrett 你在干什么？！”  
“长官！”Patterson带着他走的很快，他加大音量，轻而易举的盖过了教父的声音，“我抓到了Colbert！”  
乱哄哄的声音瞬间就消失了。  
他们走过了第一层的人墙。  
“停下！”  
Brad看着两层人墙后的教父，他的营长也在看着他。  
“这真是，”教父向前走了一步又止住了，他清了清嗓子，“干得好，上尉。”  
“Sgt.Colbert，”他笑的志得意满，“你刚才就在树林里吧？我真没想到，你居然能任凭我这么对待你的队友们，海陆可从没出过你这样的懦夫。”  
“那么，上尉，我想你并不介意枪毙掉这个叛徒吧。”  
Patterson看了看Brad，一本正经的回答，“不胜荣幸，长官。”  
“哦，我可不这么想，”Damon突然从教父后面冒了出来，他的枪离教父的脑袋只有一个小臂的距离，“长官。”  
“如果你不想脑袋开花的话，长官，”Damon戏弄般的压低声音拉长音节，“别说话，长官。”  
Brad挣脱了塑料扣，看也不看那些只会冲他举枪的预备役，他推开已经混成一排的士兵，直接朝在他们后方的队友们走去。  
他趁乱抱团的队友们完好无损的站成一堆，手被绑在背后，布条勒住了他们的嘴。  
Brad拉过站的最近的医生，割开了深深勒进肉里的塑料扣。  
“操他妈的。”医生甩着已经发紫的手，解了嘴里的布条，抽了藏在靴子里的手术刀，帮着去解站在旁边的Ray的塑料扣。  
“吊个屁！”Ray的嘴边有一小块擦伤，气的半死，“吊个屁！演的还真他妈的像！”  
“别说了，Ray。”Rudy安抚的拍了拍他的手臂，解开了Walt嘴里的布条。  
“Brad。”  
Lt.叫他，Brad低头割着Lt.手上的塑料扣，他被勒的最紧，手已经肿起来了。  
“Doc.。”Brad没有回答他，转身去割Pappy手腕上的东西，“看看Lt.的手。”  
Pappy的手也被绑的很紧，Brad挪动刀子的时候刀尖蹭破了Pappy的手背，一滴红血颤颤巍巍的冒了出来。  
Brad抹掉那滴血晃过鼻底闻了下，手上动作不停，紧接着割断Poke和Eric的塑料扣。  
血的味道有些奇怪，新鲜血液里搀着冰。  
Brad回头看了看Damon那边的情况。  
清晰嘹亮的“滴”在教父腰间响了一声。  
“你们真的认为我只有这些不顶用的预备役？”教父嘶哑的笑起来，“我的后援来了。”  
“你逃不了了，Colbert，”教父的表情突然就有些狰狞，用下巴点了点预备役，“如果不是你，他们不会和你一起死，你的长官，还有另外25名海陆都能得到勋章，家属们可以得到抚恤金，而你，你！非要管闲事！”  
“谁打死Colbert谁就能和我一起走出火力范围！你们只有一次机会，现在。”  
慌乱的预备役把枪纷纷对准了Brad，人前人后全是黑乎乎的枪口。  
“你们他妈的在逗我吗？”医生一边揉着Lt.的手，翻了个巨大的白眼，“前排的人没死在空支的火力下先死在后排人的子弹下了！”  
“反、反正都要死！”一个年轻的孩子已经哭了出来，手指哆哆嗦嗦的扣上了扳机。  
“中校，先告诉你一件事，”医生平静的说，“你永远也别想得到肩章上的那只鸟，尤其是现在大家都知道你是个什么垃圾。”  
医生的话音刚落，有个人静悄悄的挤了进来。  
预备役直愣愣的看着他，那个人用手捂住了哭泣的年轻人的枪口。  
“别怕，没人会死，”他把手里的东西举高，清晰的说，“海军罪案调查处，所有人放下武器，中校你被总统解职了。”  
“什么！你没有”  
“先生们，放下武器，”人墙外边一个女声用扩音器说着同时还响着一种很奇怪的哨音，传播的很广，“我有总统和大法官的命令，所有人放下武器。”  
“孩子们，你们听到国务卿女士的话了，放下武器，我们可以回家了！”  
“上校是Hunter上校！”预备役扔了武器，让开一条路，“长官！”  
肩章上带着白头海雕图案的上校走进了人群，“来吧孩子们，都跟我来，你们安全了！”  
他挡住Brad，直到所有预备役都从面前撤了出去 ，Hunter回头看了一眼被NCIS探员拷住的教父，冷笑了一声，“你知道吗？Ferrando，他说的对，你这辈子也别想跟我一样。”  
他摸着自己的肩章，看着Brad，有些热切的说，“如果事情不太……你知道的，中士，欢迎你来预备役。”  
他满怀欣赏的拍了拍Brad的肩，跟前面的探员点了点头，走了。  
那个头发花白的探员转过来，湛蓝的眼睛里全是血丝，嘴角有些微微扭曲，“你肯定是个好预备役，中士。”  
“耶稣基督啊，Gibbs。”Brad忍不住翻了个白眼。  
他的朋友们在他身后笑的很大声。

 

Brad突然的惊醒，有一会儿没反应过来自己在什么地方。  
他坐起来，伸手摸了摸眼睛，戴上放在枕头边的反光黄色袖标，安静的出了宿舍。  
他走到了昏暗的训练场，开始跑步。  
一圈又一圈。  
过去两个星期发生的事情断断续续的浮现在脑海里。  
他划开自己的手让血滴在Pappy的伤口里。  
半小时，Patrick中士，Gibbs说，不然你就得喝血了。  
他们跟着Gibbs在森林里多绕了半小时的路。  
……嗷，Pappy说，我觉得我没事了，我的脚趾疼的跟被打中那次一毛一样。  
Gibbs在路上给了他一管中和剂看着他喝了下去。  
他被单独带回陆战队和外界隔离。  
Walt被调去了冲绳，Doc去了某个不能说的特种部队。  
他在一个星期前送走了Poke，Rudy和Ray。  
“我们走了你怎么办，Brad？”Ray问他。  
刺眼的手电筒灯光从旁边照过来，Brad回过神，停下脚步把袖标露出来，宪兵什么也没说，继续巡逻。  
“我会没事的，Ray。”他当时拍了拍Ray的肩膀，接受队友们的道别拥抱，目送着他们的巴士出了营地。  
Brad弯下腰大口呼吸。

 

被单独隔离的第二个月，他得到了一次跟家人通话的机会。  
他的母亲在听见他说了第一句话之后就哭了。  
“Brad！你再敢这样吓我们！”，他的姐姐在电话那边也说不出来话了。  
“Brad，呃，你妈妈和Anna，我们”，他的父亲清了清嗓子似乎不知道说什么好。  
“儿子，我知道，我，呃，你做的事我，我们在电视上都看见了，我只是想让你知道，”他的父亲哑着嗓子说，“无论你做了什么，哪怕是你在信上说的那些事，你永远都是这个家的一份子，我们永远都为你骄傲。”  
“那封信我几个月前就已经烧了，你别想把自己从家里单独摘出去，想都别想！”Anna哭的一塌糊涂，“我们不需要你的保护你这个笨蛋！”  
她把电话挂了。  
Brad拿着忙音的电话突然有点想笑。

 

被单独隔离的第三个月他被叫到营长办公室。  
原先的副营长成了海陆的新营长。  
Brad有了新的任务，陪新兵训练。  
“你知道为什么我当时会在教父不在的情况下批了你的假么？”  
“如果我是车上的一员，也会想要有人来救我。”  
“好好训练，你还有机会留在队里，上士。”

 

第四个月，有个小菜鸟在他单独看地图的时候怯生生的走过来。  
“长官，”他十分紧张，“我，我是受了您的鼓舞才来入队的。”  
“我只是想让您知道，长官，谢谢您！”  
Brad看着他年轻的脸，最终点了点头，“谢谢你，列兵。”  
那个新兵朝他敬了礼开心的跑走了。  
他右臂上已经不怎么显眼的伤口突然疼了起来。

 

第五个月，他在自己宿舍里，宪兵敲响了他的门说有人在电话里找他。  
“他走了。”Gibbs在电话那头低声说，“我想做些东西，你有想法么？”  
Brad的喉咙发紧，心脏像被压了一大块石头，“信条。”  
“好，”Gibbs顿了顿，“照顾好你自己，Colbert，他们都很好。”

 

他给Nate打了个长途电话。

 

第六个月，营长通知他要带着他的新兵去伊拉克，他给了Brad几天假期。  
寒凉的夜风灌满了他的机车夹克。  
他骑着机车在加州潮湿的空气里一路向东，向着波士顿的方向前行。


End file.
